I'm Sorry, I Love You
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sequel 'The Mess I Made'. Sasuke kembali dengan sifat berbeda. Ia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mendapatkan Naruto, mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke bisa bersikap begitu lembut, penuh cinta namun sekejap mata berubah menjadi possessive, angkuh dan tak terbantahkan. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Berlari dari jaring emas itu atau tetap bertahan? Warning : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... Fict ini merupakan sequel dari fict saya yang berjudul 'The Mess I Made'. Saya sarankan untuk membaca fict dengan judul diatas terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fict ini ^-^**

**Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk bisa update cepat. Itu pun jika readers masih ada yang berkenan untuk membaca kelanjutan fict ini. Mood saya tidak bisa ditebak dan saya tidak bisa fokus dalam satu hal, karena itulah saya lebih sering mempublish fict baru daripada menyelesaikan fict yang masih belum selesai. Selain itu, beberapa bulan terakhir ini merupakan bulan sibuk bagi saya. Pekerjaan menggunung, biasanya sampai Imlek datang. Tapi saya akan berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis agar bisa update fict, minimal satu kali dalam satu bulan. Begitulah, mohon maklum.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel berjudul **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_**. Ada dua tokoh fictional yang membuat saya jatuh cinta, Edward Cullen dari **_**Twilight**_** dan Mr. Christian Grey. Mereka terlampau romantis dengan segala kegelapan dan kekurangannya. **_**Is it normal to have a crush on a fictional character?**_** Hah, sudahlah... saya terlalu bertele-tele.**

**Ok, selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typos, eyd masih terus belajar.**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 1 : He's Back**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak pesta reuni itu. Pesta dimana Naruto melihat Sasuke secara langsung untuk terakhir kali.

Sehari setelah pesta reuni, Sasuke menyampaikan berita yang begitu mengejutkan. Pria muda berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu mengumumkan jika dia mengundurkan diri dari dunia keartisan yang sudah membuatnya begitu terkenal.

Dia megundurkan diri di puncak ketenarannya. Seketika, wajah tampannya menghiasi layar kaca dan sampul depan majalah juga koran dalam negeri. Beritanya pun menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di dunia maya.

Fansnya yang tidak rela akan keputusan idolanya sempat menggelar unjuk rasa, berharap jika idola mereka merubah pendiriannya. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming, keputusannya sudah bulat dan dia tidak pernah menjilat ucapannya sendiri.

Pria muda itu mengasingkan diri ke Seattle, Amerika Serikat. Memutus hubungan dengan teman dan kerabatnya yang berada di Jepang. Dia memulai bisnis kontruksinya di kota itu. Dia juga seorang pemain saham yang ulung. Otak cerdas dan insting tajam dalam berbisnis sukses membuatnya kaya dalam sekejap.

Setelah enam tahun, bisnis kontruksinya berkembang, merajai pasar Amerika. Sharingan Corp, nama yang ia pilih untuk menamai perusahaannya, berubah menjadi perusahaan raksasa karena kegigihan, bakat dan kerja kerasnya.

Dia bahkan tidak memakai nama besar 'Uchiha' untuk memulai usahanya. Ia memulai semuanya dari nol, dan kini dia menikmati kesuksesannya.

Sasuke benar-benar berubah, dia bukan lagi seorang idola yang menyukai gemerlap lampu, hentakan musik keras dan teriakan fans yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Sekarang dia seorang pria dewasa, begitu tertutup, misterius dengan kekuasaan dunia dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke seorang dominan, pekerjanya sudah tahu akan hal itu. Semua harus dikerjakan secara sempurna, dan mereka mendapat bayaran sepadan untuk itu. Karena hal itu jugalah banyak sekali calon pekerja yang mengantri untuk bisa bekerja di perusahaannya, namun seperti perusahaan besar lainnya, tidak mudah untuk bisa bergabung dalam keluarga Sharingan Corp.

Pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu berdiri begitu angkuh di dalam kantornya siang ini. Kantornya di lantai dua puluh lima begitu besar, nyaman dengan pemandangan kota Seattle di depannya. Kantor Sasuke begitu khas Sasuke, dengan kaca, baja dan lantai dari marmer putih. Ruangan ini begitu klinis, rapih, berkesan mewah dan jauh dari kata sederhana. Ruangan ini benar-benar mencerminkan kekuasaannya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu gandanya tidak membuatnya bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang wanita berusia empat puluh tahun masuk ke dalam ruangannya, penampilannya tanpa cela, begitu efisien, dan sangat profesional.

"Mr. White sudah tiba, Sir." Wanita itu melapor dengan nada suara tegas.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mimik datar. "Suruh dia masuk," katanya membuat wanita berambut coklat itu mengangguk dan berbalik untuk membawa masuk sang tamu.

Tidak lama kemudian, tamu yang dimaksud berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Mr. Uchiha." Pria itu menyapa penuh hormat dengan tangan kanan terulur.

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mempersilahkan pria paruh baya di depannya untuk duduk di sofa kulit berwarna putih berbentuk huruf L. Sofa itu mampu menampung enam orang dewasa untuk duduk nyaman di atasnya.

"Vodka?" tawar Sasuke dari balik bar kecil di sudut ruangan kerjanya. Meja bar itu terbuat dari acrylic dengan rak penuh botol vodka berkualitas di belakangnya, juga bermacam-macam jenis wine mahal yang menjadi koleksi bar mini milik Sasuke.

"Boleh, terima kasih." Sahut Mr. White.

Sasuke kembali dengan dua gelas vodka di tangannya. Dia meletakkan sebuah gelas di atas meja dan menggenggam yang lainnya. "Anda sudah mendapatkan informasi yang saya inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk ditebak.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop manila dari dalam tas kerjanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Tentu, saya tidak mungkin datang dengan tangan kosong."

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan meraih amplop manila coklat itu, dia membukanya dengan tidak sabar. Ia membaca sekilas laporan dari pria itu dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja, sementara pria di depannya menyesap vodkanya nikmat. Vodka berkualitas dengan harga tinggi, lagi-lagi, benar-benar khas Sasuke.

"Ini bayaran untukmu," Sasuke menyerahkan selembar cek dengan nominal besar pada pria di depannya yang menyeringai puas.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Mr. Uchiha." Kata pria itu, tangannya sibuk memasukkan cek ke dalam saku blazer hitamnya yang rapih.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia duduk dengan satu kaki bertopang pada kaki lainnya. Terlihat sangat angkuh, superior dan tak tersentuh.

Sasuke kembali membaca kertas laporan dari detektif swasta yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kantornya. Laporan itu berisi informasi mengenai Naruto. Ya, Naruto, mantan kekasihnya.

Namikaze Naruto, dua puluh sembilan tahun, single, saat ini tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. "Jadi kamu masih sendiri, Dobe?" mulut pria itu tertekuk ke atas saat membaca informasi penting ini.

Detektif itu merinci secara lengkap latar belakang gadis itu, dari mulai keluarga, pekerjaan, alamat rumah hingga jumlah nominal di dalam rekening banknya.

"Kamu pasti kembali padaku, Sayang." Sasuke berbisik lembut, matanya menatap lurus photo gadis itu yang juga terdapat di dalam amplop manila. "Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dulu aku masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir jernih, tapi sekarang, jaring emasku tak akan pernah bisa kamu lepaskan."

.

.

.

**24 Mei 2014**

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan lama yang dilakukannya saat gugup ataupun gelisah. 'Shit, kenapa dia terlihat begitu seksi?' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" Ino mengintip majalah yang sedang dibaca oleh rekan satu timnya. "Uchiha Sasuke-huh?" wanita berambut pirang itu mendengus, menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman pada meja kopi di belakangnya. "Dia memang tampan, tapi sangat menyebalkan." Naruto bersumpah jika dia mendengar suara gemertak gigi Ino saat ini.

Naruto melirik ke arah Ino, tertarik mendengar nada kesal dari mulut rekannya. "Kamu mengenalnya juga?" tanyanya terdengar biasa.

Ino mengangkat bahu acuh, berbalik untuk mengambil gelas plastik dan menuangkan air mineral dari galon ke dalam gelas. "Aku tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi," sahut Ino setelah jeda singkat. Naruto tidak yakin kenapa dia merasa lega mendengar jawaban darinya. "Kamu tahu, aku berniat untuk mewawancarainya untuk edisi spesial bulan depan." Lanjut Ino, wanita itu meletakkan gelas plastik yang kini berisi setengahnya ke atas meja dengan keras membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan melap tumpahan air dengan lap kering.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi berusaha untuk tidak terlalu antusias.

"Dia menolakku!" seru Ino keras. Wajahnya berubah masam dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke udara.

Naruto nyaris syok mendengar penuturan Ino. Sasuke menolak Ino? Yang benar saja. Sejak kapan pria itu menolak permintaan wanita cantik? Ino sangat menarik, tubuhnya berisi, nyaris membuat iri seluruh karyawati di sini. Dia juga sangat gigih, pesonanya yang memikat selalu berhasil memuluskan jalannya untuk meraih apa yang diinginkannya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk," Naruto menutup majalah di tangannya dan membuat kopi untuknya sendiri. "Mau?" tawar Naruto pada Ino.

Ino memijit keningnya yang berkedut sakit dan menjawab pelan. "Tentu, aku perlu caffein untuk meredakan sakit kepalaku." Ujarnya terdengar frustasi. "Sejak dia pulang ke Jepang satu bulan yang lalu, dia selalu menolak menerima wawancara dari manapun. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Dengusnya kasar. "Tim Lee juga hanya mampu mengambil fotonya dari jarak jauh, keamanannya sangat ketat, melebihi keamanan seorang Perdana Menteri."

Naruto terkikik mendengar penuturan Ino, ia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menuangkan kopi ke dalam dua buah cangkir. "Sejak menjadi artis, dia memang sudah menyebalkan. Bukan begitu?" katanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Lagi-lagi Ino mendengus keras, bibirnya meniup kopi panas miliknya sebelum menyeruputnya pelan. "Argh, pahit." Ujar Ino meringis.

"Bukankah kamu memerlukan caffein untuk sakit kepalamu?" mata Naruto berbinar jahil saat mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menikmati kopi sepahit ini?" Ino mengernyit lalu memasukkan satu sendok teh gula pasir ke dalam cangkir kopinya dan mengaduknya pelan. Gadis itu menatap kosong cangkir kopinya yang mengepul, sebelum menjawab dengan suara parau. "Dulu aku hanya fans yang menggilainya, aku tidak peduli jika dia menyebalkan. Menurutku dia keren," Ino terkekeh geli mengingat masa lalunya. "Tapi sekarang, sifat meyebalkannya itu bisa membuatku dalam masalah."

"Oh, Ino." Naruto mengerang, simpati. "Tidak akan seburuk itu, kan?"

Ino tertunduk, kembali mengamati cangkir kopi di tangannya yang mengepul. Aroma kopi tercium kuat saat ini. "Buruk, sangat buruk." Ino terdiam untuk sesaat lalu kembali bicara, suaranya nyaris hilang. "Aku bisa dipecat jika gagal mewawancarainya."

"Hei, itu tidak mungkin." Sahut Naruto, ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan mengelus pundak Ino untuk menenangkannya. "Kamu pegawai terbaik yang dimiliki perusahaan ini. Jiraiya-sama tidak mungkin memecatmu."

Ino mengeleng cepat. "Beliau pasti memecatku. Aku sudah menjanjikan wawancara eksklusif itu padanya, tapi ternyata aku gagal membujuk Tuan Uchiha yamg sangat arogan." Gadis itu sedikit terisak saat mengatakannya. "Perusahaan ini bisa untung besar jika berhasil mewawancarainya. Karena seperti yang kamu tahu, Uchiha-san juga menolak tawaran dari stasiun TV, radio, majalah, dan koran lainnya."

Naruto memeluk Ino, mencoba menenangkan rekan timnya ini. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa mewawancarai bajingan jelek itu."

"Bajingan tampan," ralat Ino dengan senyum miris.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menjawab cepat. "Yeah, bajingan tampan."

.

.

.

Naruto bekerja lembur malam ini, Ino pulang lebih awal karena sakit kepala yang mendadak dideritanya. "Sial!" Naruto kembali mengumpat. Sepertinya dia memiliki kesenangan baru, mengumpat. Ruang kerja yang digunakan bersama dengan Ino terasa sangat sepi. Hari ini malam Minggu, karyawan lainnya juga sudah pulang untuk kencan. "Malam Minggu yang menyebalkan," keluhnya semakin kesal.

Naruto menyandarkan punggung pada punggung kursi, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit kantor di atasnya. Dia terus berpikir sepanjang hari, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa membantu Ino keluar dari masalahnya. Ino merupakan rekan sekaligus teman baiknya sejak dia pindah ke Tokyo dari Konoha dua tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu juga kerap membantunya jika Naruto ada kesulitan dalam pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu kembali mengklik _mouse _komputernya, matanya dengan lincah mencari berita mengenai Sasuke dari setiap _website_ yang dikunjunginya. Naruto harus mengakui, Sasuke memang terlihat sangat menggiurkan di umurnya yang ketiga puluh. Sosok remajanya hilang tak tersisa, sekarang hanya ada sosok pria dewasa yang mengeluarkan feromon yang begitu kuat.

"Tiga bulan?" Naruto berbisik, membaca baris kata di layar komputernya. "Dia berada di Tokyo hanya untuk tiga bulan?"

Naruto menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, matanya menatap lurus foto Sasuke dalam setelan jas abu rapih di layar komputernya. Sorot mata pria itu terlihat lebih tajam, garis wajahnya keras, kulitnya tidak sepucat dulu dan lihat dada bidang itu, begitu kokoh dan seksi seperti dewa-dewa yang berdiam di Olympus.

'Aku sudah gila,' Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi mantan kekasihmu, Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras. Sasuke, dulu dia pernah menyakitinya begitu dalam hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan pria itu. 'Ingat, dia itu brengsek!' batinnya lagi marah.

Naruto beberapa kali melakukan kencan buta untuk mencari penggantinya hingga dia bertemu Gaara secara tidak sengaja. Gaara menyelamatkannya saat Naruto hendak diperkosa oleh pria asing yang menjadi teman kencan butanya malam itu. Sejak hari itu mereka menjadi dekat, ia bahkan membawa Gaara saat pesta reuni enam tahun yang lalu.

Namun, sepertinya hubungan mereka hanya bisa sebatas sahabat saja. Saat itu ia masih tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Dan Gaara, pria itu akhirnya bertemu dengan wanita baik bernama Matsuri dan menikah dengannya dua tahun yang lalu. Kini mereka menetap di Suna dengan kedua putra kembarnya yang berusia sebelas bulan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Aku tidak mungkin menghubungi Sasuke," Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menghela napas keras. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di tangannya ke meja, membuat suara ketukannya memantul pada dinding yang sepi.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto berteriak keras. Tersenyum puas akan ide cemerlang yang melintas di otaknya. Ia bergerak, berdiri dari kursinya, secepat kilat menyambar telepon genggam _touch screen_ miliknya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung menghubungi Shikamaru.

Naruto berjalan bolak-balik, tidak sabar. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di pinggangnya yang ramping. "Sialan Shikamaru, jawab teleponku!"

"Aku menjawab, Naruto. Mendokusai!" sahut Shikamaru terdengar malas.

Naruto tertawa kering, menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Apa aku mengganggu?" ia bertanya basa-basi.

"Tidak biasanya kamu menghubungiku tengah malam seperti ini. Sebenarnya kamu mengganggu rapat pentingku. Apa ada masalah?" Shikamaru kini terdengar khawatir. Naruto sudah seperti adik baginya, hubungan mereka semakin dekat karena kedekatan Naruto dengan keluarga istrinya. Ya, Shikamaru memperistri Temari empat tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya, mereka masih belum dikaruniai anak hingga sekarang. "Naruto?" Shikamaru kembali memanggil saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang saat ini. Mulutnya yang biasanya begitu cerewet mendadak kelu. Gadis itu lagi-lagi mengerang, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memijat tengkuknya yang terasa berat lalu kembali bicara pelan. "Shika, kau masih di sana? Kau masih bernapas, kan?" ok, Naruto mulai ngaco.

Shikamaru berdecak dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tidak, aku sudah tidur tenang selamanya." Sahutnya ketus membuat Naruto kembali tertawa kering. "Ada apa? Kamu mabuk?"

"Aku tidak mabuk!" bantah Naruto keras. "Aku masih terjebak di kantor, tidak bisa pergi kencan karena banyak pekerjaan gara-gara Kakuzu sialan itu." Naruto bicara panjang lebar tanpa arah dalam satu tarikan napas, dia menghentakkan kaki, kesal akan kebodohannya sendiri. Dan kencan? Wow, sejak kapan dia pergi kencan? "Ok, maaf. Sebenarnya, aku... aku perlu bantuanmu."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Shikamaru menggeleng kecil. "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu? Kamu mau aku menjemputmu?"

"Bukan itu." Naruto kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup, dia sangat gugup. Udara sekitarnya mendadak terasa dingin, membeku. "Aku minta tolong."

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, berusaha untuk sabar. Menyesal dia mengkhawatirkan gadis ini tadi. "Ok, jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?" dia kembali bertanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku minta bantuanmu untuk bicara dengan Sasuke," sahut Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

"Sasuke?" beo Shikamaru dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kamu mau bicara dengan Sasuke?"

"Iyah, eh... bu-bukan, maksudku-"

"Sasuke, Naruto ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Shikamaru santai sambil menyerahkan telepon genggamnya pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Shikamaru bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto hingga selesai bicara.

"Halo?"

Naruto terbelalak ngeri mendengar suara berat dari sambungan teleponnya, suara Sasuke. 'Kenapa dia bisa berada bersama Shikamaru?' pikirnya. "Arghhhh?" gadis itu berteriak sekuat tenaga. Teriakan yang berasal dari dalam paru-parunya. Dia terlalu kaget untuk menjawab balik suara yang menyapanya dingin. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar saat dia melempar telepon genggamnya ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke mengernyit menatap layar telepon genggam milik Shikamaru. Perasaan cemas merayap ke dalam hatinya dengan cepat. "Apa Naruto mengatakan dimana dia berada sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol redial untuk menghubungi Naruto.

"Dia masih di kantor," sahut Shikamaru. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" selidiknya lagi.

"Aku pergi," Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia meraih jas miliknya yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya cepat.

"Sasuke, apa Naruto mengatakan sesuatu?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya setengah berteriak. Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan untuk mendahului Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di teras depan rumahnya. Shikamaru sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia minta dijemput," dusta Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia melakukan itu untuk menutup mulut Shikamaru.

"Ternyata benar dia meminta dijemput." Shikamaru bersandar santai pada tembok rumahnya. "Kamu akan pergi menjemputnya?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Lampu mobilnya mengerjap dua kali saat dia menekan remote kuncinya.

"Semoga berhasil," tukas Shikamaru yang dijawab suara deru mesin mobil Sasuke yang terdengar dasyat memecah keheningan malam.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal, yaitu Naruto. Dia bisa menyembunyikan keresahannya dengan baik. Naruto menjerit di telepon tadi. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Sasuke benar-benar panik dibuatnya. Pria itu menekan pedal gas semakin dalam, mobilnya meraung, membelah jalan raya kota Tokyo yang mulai sepi.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Dia baru saja keluar kantor saat melihat sebuah Audi R8 GT Spyder berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depannya, lalu Sasuke menyusul keluar dari dalam kendaraan keren itu dengan lengan kemeja putih linen digulung hingga siku, celana jeans, sepatu kets dan rambut yang acak-acakan. _Wow, he looks so yummy._

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dan mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya aku kenapa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Kamu berteriak di telepon tadi," sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada cemas.

"Ah, itu-" Naruto mundur satu langkah saat sadar jika posisi mereka terlalu dekat saat ini. "Aku hanya kaget," lanjutnya terdengar santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menyipitkan mata, menatap intens gadis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku kaget mendengar suaramu," ujar Naruto cepat dengan nada menantang. Bukan salahnya jika pria ini datang tengah malam buta hanya karena jeritannya, iya, kan? Begitu isi pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Jadi, kamu kaget karena mendengar suaraku?" Sasuke berdesis marah. Naruto merinding ngeri mendengar tiap patah kata yang diucapkan mantan kekasihnya ini, kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungi diri. "Lalu, kenapa telepon genggammu tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Teleponku hancur," sahut Naruto. "Hancur berkeping-keping," tambahnya dramatis. "Dan itu karena kamu!" Naruto balik marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menuntut penjelasan.

'Ya ampun, aku sulit berkonsentrasi jika suaranya seseksi ini.' Batin Naruto mulai gila. "Karena kaget aku melempar telepon genggamku ke lantai hingga hancur." Dan harga dirinya hilang sudah saat melihat kilat geli di mata Sasuke. 'Sial, kenapa aku harus bicara jujur?' sesalnya dalam hati.

"Dan itu karena aku?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh ke depan hingga hidungnya menyentuh hidung gadis itu. Naruto bahkan bisa mencium aroma mint dari napas pria di depannya.

"Ten-tentu saja itu karenamu," kata Naruto kembali mundur satu langkah. "Jika kamu tidak menjawab telepon milik Shikamaru, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, mendengus dan menekuk bibirnya ke atas. Kilat geli itu masih menari-nari di matanya yang gelap. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan intens. "Aku antar kamu pulang," dia kembali bicara setelah keheningan yang terasa bagai satu abad lamanya.

Naruto jelas kaget mendapat tawaran murah hati dari Sasuke. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik taksi." Ia menolak halus. Harus berada di dalam satu mobil dengan mantan pacar? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Masuk!" bentak Sasuke, tegas, keras, tak terbantahkan. Ia mencengkram erat tangan Naruto, menariknya paksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara Naruto yang terlihat syok, mematuhinya dengan mulut terkatup rapat, bingung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mobil pun kembali meluncur membelah malam.

"Kamu tidak menanyakan kabarku, setidaknya katakan 'halo'?" Sasuke buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama, memutus keheningan diantara keduanya. Sekilas pria itu melirik ke arah Naruto, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat stir mobilnya.

"Hai," kata Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela yang gelap.

Sasuke mendesis, moodnya kembali buruk mendapat sambutan dingin Naruto. "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan sambutanmu hanya sebatas itu?"

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Naruto balas melotot. Suaranya tinggi, menantang.

"Mauku?" sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi marah. Dia menghentikan kendaraannya di depan gedung apartemen Naruto dengan bunyi decitan keras. "Aku menginginkan sambutan hangat, dan juga ini." Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke meraup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang terawat. Ia menarik kasar kepala gadis itu ke arahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya dengan keras pada bibir Naruto.

Ciuman itu tidak lembut, ciuman itu begitu menuntut, keras dan sensual pada saat bersamaan. Naruto mengerang, memprotes tindakan Sasuke dengan memukul keras dada bidang pria itu. Tapi Sasuke bergeming, penolakan mantan kekasihnya ini terasa bagai morfin untuknya, terlarang namun nikmat.

Mata Sasuke kembali berkilat, ia melepas ciumannya dengan tidak rela, memberi waktu bagi Naruto untuk menghirup udara, mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan rakus. Mata Sasuke berkabut penuh gairah saat melihat bibir gadis itu membengkak akibat ciumannya.

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto marah. Namun Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku memang brengsek, dan kamu tahu hal itu sejak lama." Ia kembali memasang ekspresi angkuh, menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang dan bersandar begitu santai.

"Buka pintunya, sialan!" seru Naruto berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci. Dia harus melarikan diri dari kurungan predator di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengamatinya dengan geli, bagaimana bisa mood pria itu berubah begitu cepat? Oh, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Setengah mati aku mengendarai mobil karena mengkhawatirkan mu." Sasuke mulai menghitung dengan jari tangannya. "Aku harus menghentikan rapat penting malam ini dengan Shikamaru karena kebodohanmu," lanjutnya membuat Naruto mendengus tidak suka. "Aku bahkan mengantarmu pulang," Sasuke mengangkat tiga buah jari tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto. "Dan yang kudapat hanya cacian darimu, Nona Namikaze?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk menatap jari tangan yang tersimpul di atas pangkuannya. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan semua itu! Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa kamu tahu alamat rumahku?" tanya Naruto melirik gedung apartemennya.

"Aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu." Sahut Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto dengan jawabannya.

"Penguntit," desis Naruto sinis.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil menaggapi tatapan marah Naruto. "Apa yang kamu inginkan dari Shikamaru?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, menambah ketegangan diantara keduanya.

Naruto kembali menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke, napasnya memburu menahan marah. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Katakan padaku!" bentak Sasuke penuh penekanan. Dia tidak suka ditentang, dia seorang dominan, semua orang harus tunduk pada perintahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu, urusanku dengan Shikamaru. Bukan denganmu."

"Tapi kamu membawa namaku serta disana." Sasuke mengingatkan, membuat Naruto kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hentikan! Berhenti menggigit bibirmu!" Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menggigit bibirku sendiri?" Naruto membalas ketus.

"Karena kamu membuatku bergairah, _Women_!" sahut Sasuke keras. "Jadi hentikan itu atau aku akan membuatmu mengerang, menjerit di bawah tubuhku, di sini, saat ini juga." Tambahnya lagi terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Dasar brengsek!" desis Naruto marah. Dia benar-benar ingin menampar keras wajah tampan pria ini. Mereka memang pasangan kekasih dulu, namun tidak pernah berbuat sejauh itu. Mereka terlalu muda dan takut akan resikonya. Setidaknya bagi Naruto, dan tidak tahu kenapa, Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sayang." Ujar Sasuke terdengar lembut. "Aku tidak main-main!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang mendadak memerah, jantungnya berdebar cepat mendengar nada sensual itu. Tangannya kembali mencoba untuk membuka pintu, namun kembali gagal. "Buka pintunya!"

Sasuke menggeleng, keras kepala. Dia tidak akan melepaskan buruannya dengan mudah. "Jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan dariku. Kenapa kamu meminta hal itu pada Shikamaru?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara jujur. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya, ia tersenyum misterius. "Bantuan apa?"

"Begini," Naruto memulai ragu. "Rekan setimku, Yamanaka Ino, dia menghubungimu, hingga beberapa kali." Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini memasang wajah datar. "Untuk mewawancaraimu-"

"Ah," seru Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "Aku menolaknya." Lanjutnya begitu santai.

"Wawancara itu sangat penting untuknya," ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?" sahut Sasuke dengan acuh. Tubuh Naruto terasa menciut di bawah tatapannya yang menusuk.

"Dia teman baikku, karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengabulkan permohonannya."

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Kumohon, anggap saja untuk pertemanan kita di masa lalu." Ucap Naruto memelas, dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus manik onik di depannya.

"Kita bukan sekedar teman, Nona Namikaze." Sasuke mengingatkan dengan nada merdu. "Kita mantan kekasih, ingat?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, tolong kabulkan permintaanku." Naruto kembali menunduk dalam. Tangannya berkeringat karena gugup, dan tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Hm..." Sasuke menyentuh dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. "Aku bisa membantumu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto berbinar bahagia.

"Tentu saja tidak gratis," lanjut Sasuke menohok telak gadis itu, membuat binar matanya kembali meredup, senyumnya seketika lenyap dari bibirnya yang masih sedikit bengkak.

"Apa imbalan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto memberanikan diri.

"Kau," Sasuke menjawab dengan suara dalam, begitu berat, dan berkuasa. "Aku menginginkan dirimu seutuhnya." Jawab Sasuke sensual. "Aku mau kau mengerang, panas, dan menjerit di bawahku."

Dan jawaban Sasuke kembali membuat emosi gadis itu meluap hingga titik tertinggi. "Jangan bercanda, Tuan Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main untuk masalah seks, Nona Namikaze." Mereka benar-benar bersikap formal, dan itu sangat menyebalkan untuk Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus menyerahkan keperawananku padamu?" teriak Naruto melotot marah.

"Perawan?" beo Sasuke. Matanya berbinar senang mendengar pengakuan ini. "Kurasa itu harga yang adil, Nona Namikaze."

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang selalu berubah dengan cepat. Ia takut, Naruto merasa takut terhadap pria di depannya ini. Dia bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya, dia orang lain yang berwajah menyerupai mantan kekasihnya.

"Pikirkan penawaranku, aku memberimu waktu dua hari." Jelas Sasuke. "Dua hari lagi, supirku akan menjemputmu jam lima sore di tempatmu bekerja."

"Aku mungkin bekerja lembur."

"Kamu tidak akan bekerja lembur," sahut Sasuke penuh misteri. "Untuk sekarang, pergilah tidur. Sampai jumpa, dua hari lagi." Sasuke membuka kunci otomatis mobil. Naruto segera meloncat turun dan berlari masuk ke dalam lobby gedung apartemennya.

Naruto terlalu takut untuk menengok ke belakang. Tangannya bergetar saat memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintu. Ia bahkan tidak menyalakan lampu kamar, dia terlalu lelah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto memejamkan mata, berharap jika semuanya hanya mimpi buruk yang akan segera berlalu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai...hai... Saya datang lagi ^-^**

**Sebelumnya, saya mau sapa salah satu Guest dulu. Tapi, itu pun kalau Guest saya yang satu itu masih mau lanjut baca. Hehe...**

**Amoral, berlebihan dan tidak ada harga diri? **_**Come on, Sweety!**_** Ini **_**Fanfiction**_**, tempat para author bisa bebas berimajinasi liar. Saya membuat cerita rated 'M' pasti dengan suatu alasan. Kalau alur ceritanya sweet dan aman, saya akan kasih rated 'K', bukan 'M'. Tapi saya juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih, karena anda membuat saya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal pagi itu ^-^**

**Untuk fict ini, rencananya mau saya buat panjang, hingga berchapter-chapter. Saya ingin membuat alurnya pas, tidak terburu-buru. Untuk yang tidak terlalu suka fict dengan banyak chapter, saya sarankan untuk tidak memilih fict ini sebagai bahan bacaan.**

**Ada yang merasa gaya menulis saya berubah? Memang, benar. Di fict ini umur Sasuke dan Naruto hampir tiga puluh tahun. Rasanya aneh jika memakai kalimat santai dan tidak baku. Dan gaya menulis saya akhir-akhir ini memang banyak terpengaruh oleh novel terjemahan. Apa itu buruk? **

**Terima kasih untuk dukungan, masukan dan flamernya. Kalian semua membuat hari saya jadi lebih berwarna.**

**Ok, selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M For Explicit Content**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typos, eyd masih terus belajar.**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 2 : Because I Can**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**25 Mei 2014**

Mungkin keadaan akan lebih baik jika Naruto tidak menghubungi Shikamaru tadi malam. Gadis itu masih berjalan bolak-balik di dalam dapurnya yang sederhana. Suara raungan ceret menghentikan langkahnya, dengan cepat dia mematikan kompor, dan menuang air panas ke dalam cangkir. Dia perlu mengkonsumsi caffein dengan dosis tinggi hari ini. Permintaan Sasuke kemarin malam terdengar begitu gila, dan Naruto benar-benar sinting jika menyetujuinya.

"Argh..." Teriak Naruto frustasi, dia mengabaikan perutnya yang berbunyi minta diisi. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat kapan dia makan, ah, dia terakhir kali makan kemarin siang, hampir dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, dengan menu sebuah waffle kacang dan secangkir kopi pahit. Naruto menunduk menatap perutnya yang berbunyi semakin nyaring. "Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada mengisi perut," ujarnya kacau. Padahal perutnya memerlukan asupan karbohidrat saat ini.

Naruto membawa kopi pahitnya ke ruang tengah. Dia ingin melupakan permasalahannya dengan Sasuke untuk sejenak. Gadis itu menepuk jidat, saat teringat jika kartu teleponnya tertinggal di kantor. "Aku benar-benar sial," ujar Naruto patah semangat. Gadis itu duduk, mencoba santai di depan televisi.

"Membosankan," keluh Naruto sebal setelah berada di depan TV hampir satu jam lamanya. Saluran TV hanya menampilkan opera sabun yang membosankan menurutnya. Naruto baru saja akan meyesap kopi miliknya saat bel pintunya berbunyi. Dia melihat penampilannya yang kacau di depan kaca besar yang tergantung di ruang tamu. Dia belum menyisir rambutnya, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi pagi tadi.

Gadis itu melirik sekilas ke jam dinding, masih jam sebelas siang. Siapa yang datang bertamu di hari libur pada jam ini. Naruto menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Seorang pria muda pengantar paket berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Nona Namikaze?" tanya pria itu terlihat lega melihat Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Naruto dari celah pintu yang hanya terbuka satu perempat bagian.

"Tolong tandatangani ini," kata pengantar itu, menyodorkan surat tanda terima dan sebuah pulpen hitam padanya.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "paket untukku?" tanya Naruto terdengar tidak yakin bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pengantar paket itu membaca surat pengantar dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan senyum profesional. "Benar, ini ditujukan untuk Nona Namikaze."

Naruto menerima surat tanda terima itu, tidak ada nama pengirim. Benar-benar aneh. Gadis itu menandatangani dan menyerahkan kembali surat tanda terima pada pria di depannya. Pria itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan sampul coklat rapih. "Ini paket anda, saya permisi." Pria itu berbalik pergi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim paket untukku?" gumam Naruto penasaran. Wajahnya menekuk dalam saat membolak-balik kotak di tangannya. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum merobek sampul pembungkus kotak dan membuka isi di dalamnya. "Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto mengangkat telepon genggam yang ada di dalam kotak, sebuah Apple Iphone 6 ukuran 5,5 inci dibalut dengan badan aluminum karbon yang mempesona.

"Bukankah barang ini belum diluncurkan di pasaran?" Naruto berkata dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Belum juga rasa kagetnya hilang, telepon genggam di tangannya berbunyi nyaring. Ternyata telepon genggamnya dalam keadaan aktif. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto membaca nama yang tertera pada layar teleponnya. "Jadi ini ulahmu?" raung Naruto galak setelah menyentuh layar _touch screen,_ menerima panggilan itu.

"Kamu suka?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan nada santai.

Andai saja pria itu ada di hadapannya saat ini, dia pasti sudah melempar wajah tampan pria itu dengan benda terdekat. Ok, coret kata 'tampan', batinnya mencoba untuk menyangkal. "Apa maksudmu mengirim benda sialan ini padaku? Mau menyuap, hah?"

"Benda sialan itu sebagai pengganti telepon genggammu yang rusak," Sasuke masih menjawab dengan santai. Naruto bisa membayangkan jika pria itu sedang menyeringai puas saat ini.

"Kenapa kamu menggantinya dengan benda mahal seperti ini?" bentak Naruto. "Benda sialan ini pasti sangat mahal, bahkan masih belum diluncurkan di pasaran." Naruto memijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku bisa," sahut Sasuke datar. Memesan produk yang belum dipasarkan langsung dari pabriknya di Amerika, mengantar pesanannya dengan jet pribadi serta mengancam pada ekspedisi agar mengantar paket itu di hari libur dan sampai ditujuan tepat pukul sebelas siang merupakan hal mudah untuknya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan 'gila'?

Naruto mendesis tidak suka mendengar jawaban angkuh dari mantan kekasihnya itu. "Katakan dimana alamat rumahmu!"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah mendengar nada perintah Naruto. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakan dimana rumahku?" ia membalas dengan nada dingin, tidak suka.

"Jangan membuat hal ini menjadi sulit, Tuan Uchiha." Gemertuk gigi Naruto terdengar keras.

"Mau menyerahkan diri?" goda Sasuke setengah berharap, moodnya berubah begitu cepat.

"Jangan berharap dasar brengsek!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Kalau begitu lupakan!" dan sambungan telepon pun diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke menyebabkan suara teriakan keras kembali terdengar dari dalam apartemen Naruto siang ini.

.

.

.

**26 Mei 2014**

"Wajahmu jelek sekali," ujar Ino saat melihat wajah suram rekan kerjanya pagi ini. Wajah Naruto benar-benar kusut, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di matanya, kulitnya pucat karena kurang tidur. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur jika hari ini merupakan batas akhir untuknya memberi jawaban pada Sasuke. Pria itu mengatakan jika supir akan menjemputnya tepat pukul lima sore. Hah, untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Naruto berdoa untuk memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan agar bisa bekerja lembur hari ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu ceria?" Naruto balik bertanya melihat wajah berseri-seri Ino.

"Aku, bahagia?" Ino tertawa canggung dan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku ceria dengan masalahku?" dia pura-pura sedih, dasar drama queen.

"Semuanya gara-gara si Tuan Arogan Brengsek itu!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah keras. Rahangnya mengeras, dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah.

"Ah, dia tidak seburuk itu." Sahut Ino membuat Naruto kembali melirik padanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa?" dengus Naruto keras. "Kemarin kamu setuju jika dia itu-brengsek."

Ino berdecak dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan genit. "Setiap orang bisa berubah." Katanya santai.

"Cih, ternyata dia juga mempengaruhimu, Ino." Ujar Naruto menutup pembicaraan mereka pagi ini.

Ino merasa bersalah pada teman baiknya ini. Dia sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari Naruto. Kemarin pagi dia mendapat telepon dari sekretaris Sasuke, mengatakan jika bosnya berubah pikiran dan bersedia untuk diwawancara.

Otak tajam wanita itu pun langsung waspada, terlalu aneh karena pria itu berubah pikiran. Setelah jeda cukup lama, suara sang sekretaris pun berganti dengan suara dalam milik seorang pria. Suara milik Uchiha Sasuke. "Jadi, apa yang ingin anda ketahui?" Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Terlalu aneh jika anda merubah pikiran anda, Uchiha-san." Sahut Ino mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Aku melakukannya karena rekan setim-mu merengek-rengek padaku," jawab Sasuke berlebihan.

"Rekan setim?" Ino mengernyit. "Maksud anda siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Naruto?" Ino terlonjak dari kursinya, beruntung telepon genggamnya tidak jatuh karena gerakan mendadak itu. Ino terlalu kaget dengan berita yang di dengarnya di hari Minggu yang cerah. Benar-benar tidak bagus untuk jantung.

"Saya belum mengatakan apapun tentang ini padanya," sahut Sasuke formal. "Rahasiakan masalah ini darinya! Saya ingin memberi kejutan pada teman lama." Dusta Sasuke lihai. "Dan pastikan dia bisa pulang pukul lima sore besok." Perintahnya tegas.

Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa menolak permintaan atau perintah seseorang yang menjadi dewa penyelamat karirnya. Kawan lama? Ino mengernyit, tentu saja Naruto dan Sasuke saling kenal. Naruto satu sekolah yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat SMA. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa akan hal sepenting itu. "Baik, saya mengerti."

"Sekretaris pribadi saya akan segera menghubungi anda untuk mengatur janji." Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus. Ino bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan sekarang, di hari berikutnya dia merasa bersalah karena harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ugh," Naruto bergumam. Ia menggeliat, melenturkan otot-otot punggungnya yang kaku. Naruto menatap meja kerjanya yang sudah bersih dari tumpukan pekerjaan. Ino benar-benar baik hati hari ini, rekannya itu mengambil seperempat pekerjaan milik Naruto.

"Ino, kamu yakin tidak ada yang bisa kubantu?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap. Hatinya menggerutu karena waktu berjalan sangat cepat hari ini.

"Tidak ada, Naruto." Sahut Ino tanpa menatap wajah Naruto. "Pekerjaanku juga sudah hampir selesai," tambahnya. Kesepuluh jari tangannya sibuk menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Naruto menyeringai, "bagaimana jika kita pergi karaoke pulang kerja nanti?" usulnya cepat. "Kali ini aku yang traktir."

Tarian jemari tangan Ino terhenti, gadis itu berbalik dan memasang wajah bersalah saat menatap Naruto. "Maaf, hari ini tidak bisa." Ujar Ino pelan. "Aku ada janji kencan dengan Sai."

"Begitu?" suara Naruto terdengar kecewa. Ia mendesah pelan dan menepuk pelan tangan Ino. "Ck, kalau begitu mungkin lain kali."

"Tentu, dan biar aku yang membayar tagihannya."

"Kamu serius?" tanya Naruto riang. Ino mengangguk dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Ok, kalau begitu lain kali."

Tepat pukul lima sore, Naruto mengambil tas kerjanya, pamit kepada Ino lalu melangkah keluar gedung kantornya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil Audi SUV, seorang pria berusia awal empat puluh tahun berjalan menghampirinya dan membungkuk hormat sebelum bicara. "Nona Namikaze?"

"Benar," jawab Naruto pendek. Dia mengamati pria di depannya ini dengan intens. 'Apa dia supir yang dimaksud Sasuke?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Saya Tenzo Yamato, supir dari Tuan Uchiha." Yamato memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ternyata dugaanku benar." Alis Naruto berkedut, sedikit kesal. "Katakan padanya, aku tidak mau datang untuk menemuinya." Yamato masih bersikap begitu tenang menanggapi kekasaran Naruto. "Tunggu apa lagi? Pergi!" bentak Naruto.

"Maaf, saya tidak akan pergi tanpa anda." Sahut Yamato masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

Naruto berkacak pinggang, menatap Yamato sengit. "Yamato-san, kenapa anda harus begitu keras kepala?" Naruto berdecak sebal, pria di depannya ini bukan musuh yang mudah untuk ditangani. Pria di depannya sama menjengkelkan dan keras kepala seperti Sasuke.

Gadis itu baru saja akan berbalik pergi saat mendengar dering telepon genggamnya berbunyi keras. Ia merogoh ke dalam tas kerjanya, matanya menyipit marah melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphonenya. "Apa?" bentak Naruto menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kamu sudah bertemu Yamato?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada tujuan. Tidak ada sapaan maupun basa-basi keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan datang menemuimu," desis Naruto.

"Yakin?" Naruto bersumpah jika dia mendengar nada geli pada suara Sasuke. "Jika Yamato tidak bisa membawamu, aku akan memecatnya."

"Apa?" teriak Naruto lagi begitu keras. Ujung matanya melirik gugup ke arah Yamato yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Kenapa kamu melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah kita?" rahangnya kembali mengeras.

"Aku tidak memerlukan pegawai yang gagal dalam pekerjaannya." Sahut Sasuke enteng. "Lagipula, aku bisa mencari penggantinya secepat kilat."

"Dasar licik!" raung Naruto menutup pembicaraan mereka.

"Silahkan," Yamato sudah berdiri di depan pintu belakang mobil, saat ini. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. 'Sejak kapan dia berada di sana?' pikir Naruto. Setelah pertimbangan yang cukup sulit, gadis itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah jika menyebabkan orang lain kehilangan pekerjaan karena ulahnya. Lagipula, dia memang harus menghadapi Sasuke.

Perjalannya terasa begitu singkat bagi Naruto. Padahal sedari tadi dia terus berdoa agar jalanan macet, walau itu sangat tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin mobil mogok, atau apapun dia tidak peduli asalkan hal itu bisa memperpanjang perjalannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona." Yamato kembali bicara, tanpa menengok ke arah belakang. " Tuan Uchiha sudah menunggu anda di lobby," lapornya. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan keluar setelah seorang _valet_ membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Gadis itu berusaha agar tetap terlihat tenang saat ini. Padahal jantungnya berdebar cepat, tangannya basah karena gugup. Bagaimana dia tidak gugup, dia akan masuk ke dalam Hotel bintang enam dengan pakaian kasual. Untung saja dia memakai blazer biru berenda, yang membuat penampilannya terlihat sedikit lebih formal. The Peninsula Tokyo, kenapa Sasuke harus membawanya ke tempat ini? Ah, pria dan uang yang melimpah, gerutuannya terus bernyanyi dalam hati.

"Lama sekali," keluh Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Air liur Naruto hampir saja menetes melihat penampilan pria itu sore ini. Sasuke terlihat sangat maskulin dalam balutan jas abu, celana panjang serta dasi berwarna senada. Rambutnya disisir rapih ke belakang, hah, sangat menggiurkan. Sasuke mencium setiap buku-buku jari Naruto begitu lembut dan intim. Hal itu menyebabkan gelitik aneh di perut Naruto, namun ia tidak menolaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya pada tangan Naruto lalu terkekeh kecil. "Gugup?" ejeknya. "Tanganmu berkeringat dan begitu dingin."

Naruto memalingkan muka, ia menarik tangan yang digenggam Sasuke, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun pria itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik paksa Naruto untuk berjalan mengikutinya. "Tidak usah gugup," katanya santai. "Aku belum mau memakanmu." Tambahnya serak. Tidak tahu kenapa, hati Naruto sama sekali tidak tenang mendengarnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto setelah berada di dalam lift. Sasuke mengukir senyum misterius dan melirik ke arah Naruto. "Rahasia."

Naruto mendelik dengan dengusan kasar. "Aku tidak suka rahasia, terutama jika kata itu keluar darimu."

Sasuke tertawa, tawa lepas yang membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat wajah terkejut Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kamu bisa tertawa seperti itu."

"Masih banyak yang tidak kamu ketahui tentangku, Naruto." Tawa itu menghilang seketika, digantikan awan hitam yang menggantung di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Naruto meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah, memalingkan muka. "Jangan katakan jika kamu akan membawaku ke kamar." Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesal dia sangat menyesal mengatakannya.

"Apa kamu mengharapkan itu?" kedua mata Sasuke berbinar jail saat mengatakannya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia menarik tubuh Naruto ke arahnya. Lalu mendorong hingga punggung gadis itu membentur dinding lift keras. Sasuke mengunci mulut Naruto dengan mulutnya. Keras, lapar dan sensual. Dengan nafsu yang menggebu, pria itu memaksa bibir Naruto untuk membuka dan takluk pada serangannya.

Tangan Sasuke mengunci pergerakan tangan Naruto di atas kepala, membuat Naruto terkunci dalam kungkungan erat tubuhnya. "Kamu membuatku lapar, sangat lapar." Ia menjilat bibir bawah Naruto pelan, oniksnya menatap lurus manik shappire di depannya.

Naruto membeku, matanya melihat binar buas dalam kedua mata Sasuke. Binar itu membuat Naruto merinding, dan ketakutan. Dilain sisi, feromon pria ini juga terlalu kuat,sulit untuk mengabaikannya. Tubuhnya sendiri bahkan mengkhianati otaknya yang terus berteriak untuk menolak keras cumbuan basah, panas sekaligus memabukkan itu.

Secepat ciumannya, secepat itu juga Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Naruto. Dia kembali berdiri tenang dan angkuh. "Tenang saja, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tanpa seijinmu tentu saja," ujarnya cepat terlihat serius dan berbahaya. "Aku sudah punya rencana lain," bisik Sasuke pada telinga Naruto.

Pintu lift terbuka saat Naruto hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas. Mulutnya kembali terkatup rapat saat Sasuke menuntunnya ke dalam suatu ruangan. Naruto membelalakan mata, pria itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah _Penthouse Bar._

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Aku menyewanya penuh untuk malam ini," jawab Sasuke ringan tanpa beban. Pria itu kembali menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kamu gila?" bentak Naruto. "Menyewanya untuk satu malam? Berapa uang yang kamu keluarkan untuk hal tidak berguna ini?"

Mimik wajah Sasuke berubah mendengar ucapan Naruto, rahangnya mengeras. "Ini uangku, kenapa kamu harus repot memikirkannya?" dia balas membentak. "Duduk!" perintahnya keras.

Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi bar, sementara Sasuke mengambil sebotol anggur putih buatan Prancis tahun 2000. Bunyi blub terdengar saat dia berhasil membuka tutup botol tersebut, tanpa menumpahkan isi di dalamnya.

"Kamu menyewa tempat ini hanya untuk mengundangku minum?" ejek Naruto.

"Aku bebas melakukan apapun di sini," sahut Sasuke, tangan terampilnya menuangkan anggur ke dalam dua gelas kristal. "Apapun," tambahnya dengan maksud yang mudah sekali dibaca.

Naruto menerima gelas anggur dari tangan Sasuke dan menenggaknya dalam satu tegukan. "Bukan begitu cara menikmati anggur mahal." Tegur Sasuke dari balik gelas kristalnya.

"Kamu pikir aku peduli?" desis Naruto. Ia meletakkan gelas begitu keras ke atas meja bar. "Kita duduk di sini untuk membahas masalah wawancara itu. Aku akan memberikan jawabanku."

Sasuke mencibir dan kembali menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas Naruto. "Kamu sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" raung Naruto.

"Berhenti berteriak, Namikaze!" Sasuke gemertak, "kamu tidak akan suka melihat kemarahanku."

"Kamu pikir aku takut?" tantang Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menyeret pergelangan tangan Naruto, gadis itu berteriak meminta dilepaskan, namun Sasuke bergeming, dengan langkah cepat dia membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar suite yang masih berada di lantai yang sama.

Sasuke melempar tubuh Naruto ke atas tempat tidur berukuran _double_. Dengan marah dia melepas dasi dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat kedua tangan Naruto pada kepala tempat tidur. "Lepaskan aku-brengsek!" Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Teriak! Teriak, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke. Sorot matanya menggelap karena marah. "Teriak hingga kamu puas. Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan datang untuk menolongmu." Seru Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama. "Aku bukan hanya menyewa bar saja, Sayang. Aku juga menyewa seluruh lantai ini, karena aku yakin jika kamu akan bertindak bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada manis, bibirnya mendarat tipis di telinga Naruto, menggigit cupingnya hingga Naruto berteriak karenanya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, dia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Pria ini bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya dulu. Dia bahkan berpikir jika Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda. "Lepaskan aku," rintih Naruto menatap nanar pria yang berbaring di atasnya.

"Melepaskanmu?" Sasuke mendengus, mencemooh. Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah Naruto dan berakhir pada kancing pertama kemeja gadis itu. "Aku harus menghukummu," Sasuke kembali bicara dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku sudah katakan, aku tidak suka dibantah. Dan mulut pintarmu itu harus belajar untuk mengendalikan ucapannya."

"Tolong, jangan lakukan ini. Kumohon."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. Tatapannya berpindah pada kancing kemeja Naruto. Dengan ahli dia membuka kancing, satu-persatu. "Tidak buruk," dia menyeringai menatap dada Naruto yang terekspos. "Kamu akan mengingat ini sebagai hukuman, Naruto." Lidah Sasuke kembali menjilat bibir Naruto yang bergetar. "Kamu takut?" tanyanya pelan. "Kamu takut?" dia membentak keras karena Naruto lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya. "Lihat aku!"

Naruto kembali menatap wajah Sasuke yang menggelap. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap sekuat mungkin, namun air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya tumpah, mengalir begitu deras.

"Kamu takut?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada lembut. Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Bagus," sahut Sasuke puas. Pria itu melepaskan ikatan tangan Naruto dari kepala tempat tidur. Namun dia tetap mengikat kedua tangan gadis itu di depan.

Sasuke kini berbaring di samping Naruto. Hidungnya mengendus aroma rambut gadis itu. "Rambutmu benar-benar wangi, aku menyukainya." Ujarnya pelan. Naruto terdiam, air matanya masih mengalir. Hatinya sangat sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke. "Berbalik, punggungi aku." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya hingga dia membelakangi Sasuke. "Bagus," kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto bisa merasakan pergerakan di belakang tubuhnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dua tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasuke memeluknya, menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher Naruto. Punggung gadis itu kini menempel pada dada bidang Sasuke yang telanjang. "Stttt, jangan menangis." Hibur Sasuke pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengajarkanmu disiplin." Tangannya beralih, menyibak helai pirang gadis itu. "Ini aku lakukan agar kamu ingat untuk tidak menentangku, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Gadis pintar," puji Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Tidurlah, kamu membutuhkannya."

.

.

.

**27 Mei 2014**

Naruto terbangun keesokan harinya oleh cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Kedua matanya menyipit, salah satu tangannya diangkat untuk melindungi kedua matanya. Perlahan dia menatap tangannya yang bebas, tanda merah di pergelangannya menjadi bukti akan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. "Bukan mimpi," gumamnya sedih.

"Sudah bangun?" Sasuke berdiri di sana, menyeringai angkuh menatap mantan kekasihnya. "Mandi, pakaian gantimu ada di dalam kamar mandi. Kita sarapan bersama," perintahnya tegas sebelum berlalu pergi.

Naruto menghela napas tajam, matanya melirik ke dadanya yang terekspos. Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur sangat lelap tadi malam? Apa karena rasa takutnya? Atau mungkin karena anggur yang diminumnya menghasilkan reaksi pada perutnya yang kosong. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, menyibakkan selimut dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi dengan karet rambut yang selalu dia bawa di dalam saku celananya.

Gadis itu pasti akan mengagumi pemandangan kota Tokyo di depannya jika saja saat ini dia berada dalam kondisi normal. Kamar suite yang ditempati mereka memang disuguhkan pemandangan menakjubkan kota Tokyo.

Naruto mandi dengan cepat, lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk besar milik hotel. Ia menemukan sebuah tas kertas belanja yang terlihat mahal di samping wastafel.

Di dalam tas terdapat sebuah _dress_ berwarna karamel lembut selutut tanpa lengan. Matanya sesaat terbelalak saat melihat satu pasang pakaian dalam yang juga berada di dalamnya. Pakaian dalam itu begitu lembut di tangannya, berwarna senada dengan _dress_ di tangannya.

Awalnya Naruto berniat untuk menantang Sasuke, memilih untuk tetap mengenakan pakaian kusutnya. Namun hal itu dia urungkan, ancaman Sasuke bukan hanya gertakan, pria itu bisa berbuat nekat jika Naruto melawan perintahnya. "Kali ini aku harus mengalah," ucapnya lemah.

Naruto mengenakan pakaian itu dengan cepat dan memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam tas itu. Ia menyisir rambut dan mengikatnya tinggi, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut terlepas dari ikatannya dan membingkai wajah cantiknya secara natural.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Sasuke duduk begitu santai di atas sofa. "Duduk," Sasuke menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Dengan patuh Naruto mematuhi perintahnya.

"Kamu terlihat cantik," puji Sasuke mengamati Naruto intens. Dengan satu tarikan dia menarik lepas ikatan rambut Naruto, membuat rambut pirang bergelombang itu tergerai ringan hingga sebatas punggung. "Jangan memperlihatkan leher indahmu pada orang lain," kata Sasuke _possessive_.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dan menatap lurus mata Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar suka jika kamu bersikap manis seperti ini, Naruto." Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir ranum itu, pelan, manis namun menggoda. "Makan," katanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku tidak lapar," dusta Naruto. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya pergi dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Dia harus melarikan diri, sejauh mungkin.

"Makan!" bentak Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali melunak setelah ia menarik napas panjang. "Aku baru saja memujimu, Sayang." Kini suaranya terdengar serak, emosinya naik turun dengan cepat. Matanya kini berkabut penuh gairah melihat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Makan, atau aku yang akan memakanmu!" Pria itu mendorong sebuah piring berisi omelet pada Naruto sementara dia menggigit _croissant_.

Sasuke menuangkan kopi ke dalam dua gelas dan memasukkan susu cair ke dalamnya ditambah satu sendok teh gula. Ia mengaduknya pelan dan kembali menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mendorong piring yang masih berisi setengah dari omeletnya, "aku kenyang." Kata Naruto menjawab tatapan sinis Sasuke.

"Makan!"

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan kembali mengunyah makanan itu dengan pelan hingga akhirnya habis tak bersisa. Wajah gadis itu mengernyit tidak suka saat Sasuke menyodorkan roti panggang yang diolesi selai padanya. "Aku kenyang." Tolak Naruto.

"Sepiring omelet tidak akan membuatmu kenyang," kata Sasuke tajam. "Makan!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti keinginan pria itu. "Aku belum memberikan jawabanku," bisik Naruto. Tangannya sibuk menusuk-nusuk roti panggang dengan pisau dan garpu.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu," sahut Sasuke tenang. Dia duduk bertopang kaki, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. "Bukankah kamu menolak usulanku?" katanya datar.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," sahut Naruto membenarkan. "Itu hal yang sangat penting bagiku."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menjawab dengan suara serak. "Hari ini, akan jadi hari terakhir kita bertemu, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Mengapa hatinya merasa tidak rela.

"Aku harus menjauhimu," ujar Sasuke tenang. "Jujur, pada awalnya aku ingin memilikimu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak yakin."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti," Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Berada di dekatmu bukan hal yang baik untukku," jawab Sasuke sambil meremas rambutnya keras. "Kamu membuatku kehilangan kontrol, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Karena itulah, aku harus menjauh darimu."

"Oh," sahut Naruto serak. Dia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menunduk menatap jemarinya yang saling bertaut.

"Sudah kukatakan, berhenti menggigit bibir bawahmu!"

"Jangan mengaturku!" teriak Naruto. Keberaniannya kembali muncul, mungkin pengaruh perutnya yang kini terisi penuh. "Pergi saja, aku tidak peduli." Seru Naruto. "Kamu hanya bajingan gila, aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi karena perbuatanmu tadi malam. Kenapa aku harus peduli pada baji-"

Sasuke menarik rambut Naruto keras ke arahnya. Sementara satu tangan lainnya menahan kepala gadis itu. Dengan kasar dia mencium bibir Naruto, menggigitnya keras saat gadis itu menutup rapat mulutnya.

Sasuke mengobrak-abrik pertahanan diri Naruto. Tanpa ampun dia menciumnya, terus hingga dia kehabisan napas. "Sudah kukatakan jangan menentangku! Kenapa kamu tidak juga mengerti?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan berani, kepalanya terasa perih karena jambakan kasar Sasuke pada rambutnya. "Berhenti menentangku, Nona Namikaze. Asal kamu tahu, aku bukan orang yang sabar."

"Kau berubah," bisik Naruto. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kamu memang tidak pernah mengenalku, Sayang." Bisik Sasuke lembut. Jemarinya kini membelai bibir Naruto yang merah dan bengkak. Setidaknya gadis itu tidak perlu menggunakan lipstik untuk mewarnai bibirnya hari ini. "Kamu tidak pernah tahu." Tambahnya kasar.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, Sasuke membaringkannya di atas sofa, menindihnya, dan mengikat kembali kedua tangannya dengan _napkin_. Pria itu sangat marah, benar-benar marah. Gadis itu menyesali mulut lancangnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Sasuke, hentikan. Kumohon..." pinta Naruto saat Sasuke menciumi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Kenapa?" bentaknya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, yang satu memancarkan amarah sementara lainnya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Karena kau membuatku takut," ujar Naruto pelan begitu jujur.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nihao... thank you untuk dukungannya hingga hari ini ^-^ Maaf, saya tidak membalas review satu persatu.**

**Makasih juga untuk readers yang sudah nyempetin baca 'Secret Admirer', beberapa ada yang minta sequel, sayangnya untuk saat ini masih belum ada ilham. Kita lihat nanti yah, dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Maaf, lagi-lagi saya tidak balas satu-persatu.**

**Btw, please jangan panggil saya 'Mas, Gan, Brow, atau Dude'. #Garuk-tanah, miris banget. Berasa jadi cewe dengan kumis baplang. Panggil saya 'Fuyu', thank you ^○^**

**Ok, selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M For Explicit Content**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typos, eyd masih terus belajar.**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 3 : Tears**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**27 Mei 2014**

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa dosanya hingga kejadian buruk itu kembali terulang, dan kali ini bukan oleh seorang asing, tapi oleh orang yang dikenalnya, mantan kekasihnya, juga cinta pertamanya. Kedua tangannya yang terikat diatas kepala membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak, sedangkan kedua kakinya dikunci oleh tubuh pria itu.

Sasuke mencium seluruh tubuhnya dengan amarah, nafsu dan kebutuhan mendesak. Mulutnya tinggal lama di sekitar leher Naruto, menghirup rakus, menjilat serta menikmati aroma harum dan rasa asin yang bercampur menjadi satu kenikmatan menyiksa untuknya.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat, memekik saat Sasuke menurunkan kepala hingga belahan gaun v-necknya. "Jangan, Sasuke!" gadis itu akhirnya berteriak begitu keras. Namun pria itu terlihat tidak terusik oleh lolongan kemarahan dan erangan frustasinya. Mata Sasuke semakin gelap, mulutnya semakin turun. Turun. Dan turun. Kedua tangannya terus menyentuh, sangat kurang ajar, membuat gadis yang masih berteriak dan meraung itu memohon untuk dilepaskan, namun Sasuke bergeming, menulikan telinganya.

Dan serta merta Naruto pun menangis.

Ia menangis begitu keras karena takut. Menangis karena marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan berarti. Menangis karena memori hitam itu kembali berputar di otaknya, terus berputar tanpa sanggup ia hentikan.

Suara tangisan kerasnya mengembalikan otak sehat Sasuke, pria itu kini terlihat syok menatapnya. Wajah putih porselennya memucat, melihat tangisan pilu wanita muda di bawahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia membuka simpul yang terikat di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan!" wanita itu beringsut mundur saat Sasuke melepaskannya. Ia kembali histeris dan meringkuk ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat di ujung sofa saat Sasuke bergerak perlahan mendekatinya. Naruto mencoba melindungi dirinya yang terlihat rapuh, memberi jarak aman dari tubuh pria yang kini membeku di tempatnya, menatapnya nanar.

Sasuke ingin sekali mencabik-cabik dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kemarahan, nafsu dan keegoisannya kembali menyakiti wanita itu. Wanita yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk kembali ke negara ini, kini terlihat seperti hewan kecil yang ketakutan, tak berdaya dan mengenaskan.

"Naruto?" dia memanggil dengan nada aneh, bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. Dadanya terasa sangat berat. Bukan, bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Tapi sisi gelapnya menertawakannya, terdengar jelas dan mengejek, mengatakan jika pemandangan inilah yang diinginkannya.

'Tidak!' nuraninya berteriak keras melawan tawa sisi gelapnya yang perlahan mulai melemah. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang terasa dingin, ingin sekali ia menyentuh Naruto lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kumohon..." Gadis itu kembali bicara, lebih menyerupai cicitan, dengan nada frustasi yang menyedihkan. Tangannya menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang kini mendadak lemas. Bahu Naruto berguncang begitu hebat, terlihat semakin rapuh. Air matanya terus mengalir, kedua matanya menatap takut, memelas pada pria yang kini berlutut di depannya.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke serak, bergerak mundur. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Katanya pelan, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di sana.

Gadis itu tidak sadar berapa lama dia meringkuk, menangis pilu di atas sofa setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Maskaranya luntur karena air mata, rambutnya lepek, wajahnya terlihat kacau, sama kacaunya seperti hatinya saat ini.

Air mata itu menumpahkan amarah, sakit hati, juga rasa kecewanya yang begitu besar pada Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan bergeming saat telepon genggamnya terus berdengung, berbunyi nyaring sepanjang hari karena panggilan masuk.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana gadis itu bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat ke apartemen kecilnya. Naruto melempar tas tangannya asal dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Air matanya masih mengalir saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal bulu angsanya, dia menangis hingga lelah dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

**29 Mei 2014**

"Kamu yakin sudah sehat?" tanya Ino berkerut cemas. Gadis itu terus membuntuti Naruto sejak pagi.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, berkacak pinggang dan menatap lurus wajah sahabatnya yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja," gadis itu menutup jawabannya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya kamu tetap tinggal di rumah untuk beberapa hari, Naruto."

"Jangan konyol." Naruto berusaha agar tidak memutar kedua bola matanya lagi. Dia tahu betul jika Ino sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

"Aku serius," ujar Ino pelan. Gadis itu duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan bersilang kaki. "Wajahmu masih pucat, dan kamu terlihat kurus. Jiraiya-sama pasti mengerti jika kamu mengambil cuti beberapa hari lagi. Setidaknya sampai kamu sembuh."

Naruto tertegun untuk sesaat. Dia memang kehilangan berat badan hingga beberapa kilo. Rok pensil ketat yang dipakainya kini begitu longgar, hingga dia harus mengakalinya dengan sebuah peniti dibagian pinggangnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Ino untuk kesekian kalinya, dan menepuk pelan tangan sahabatnya. "Lagipula, dua hari di rumah membuatku sangat bosan." Tambahnya dengan senyum manis. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dua hari kemarin dia hanya meringkuk di atas tempat tidur nyamannya, menangis dan mengutuk Sasuke seharian. Ya, dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. Percuma berdebat dengan Naruto, karena sahabatnya itu bisa jadi sangat keras kepala, dan dia tidak mau perdebatan mereka malah membuat Naruto semakin sakit. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kamu inginkan." Kata Ino kemudian, ia memilih untuk mengalah saat ini. "Naruto?"

"Hm," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar komputer. Jemari lentiknya menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_.

"Aku belum membuat sebuah pengakuan padamu," tukas Ino. Wanita itu terlihat begitu menyesal.

Jemari lentik Naruto terhenti di udara, ok, nada bersalah dari suara sahabatnya itu membuatnya tertarik. "Tentang?" wanita itu memutar kursi putarnya, menghadap Ino.

"Aku berhasil mewawancarai Uchiha-san," sahut Ino begitu cepat. Matanya menatap intens wajah Naruto, mengamati perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya, namun nihil.

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Ino mendesah lega, dia mengira jika Naruto akan sangat marah karena dia menyembunyikan hal penting ini darinya. "Selasa siang kemarin," sahut Ino. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak menyukainya."

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, saat mendengar nada ketus dari Ino. "Kenapa?"

Ino berdecak dan memasang wajah masam. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dada. "Sekretarisnya menghubungiku jika bosnya itu memiliki waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk wawancara setelah makan siang." Dengus Ino. "Pria itu sangat menakutkan, menjawab pendek semua pertanyaanku dan bersikap tidak bersahabat."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak bohong," Ino mengerang kesal mengingat sesi wawancaranya dengan Sasuke yang berlangsung tidak menyenangkan.

"Setidaknya kamu berhasil mewawancarainya," hibur Naruto.

"Itu semua berkatmu," Ino menjawab penuh terima kasih.

"Hah?"

Ino menyipitkan mata, "Uchiha-san sudah mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang jika kamu memintanya agar mengabulkan permintaan wawancara ini."

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Naruto serak.

Ino mengangguk. "Naruto, apa dia selalu menyeramkan?" selidik Ino ingin tahu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, kejadian buruk Selasa pagi itu kembali berputar di otaknya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Begitulah."

"Sudah kuduga," seru Ino. "Bagaimana bisa dulu aku begitu menyukainya," tukasnya tak percaya.

"Karena dia tampan?" celetuk Naruto. "Atau karena sifat coolnya yang membuat para gadis tergila-gila?"

Ino mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Ino.

"Apa kamu tahu alasan sebenarnya Uchiha berhenti dari dunia keartisan dan mengasingkan diri ke Amerika?"

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Naruto cepat. Wanita itu memang benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Aneh," tukas Ino serius masih dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Dia mengatakan jika aku ingin tahu jawaban pertanyaan tadi, aku harus bertanya padamu."

"Hah?" Naruto berdecak keras, memutar jari lentiknya di sisi kening kanannya. "Otaknya pasti tidak beres," ujarnya ketus. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu mengenai alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke pergi, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Kamu yakin tidak tahu?" Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya, "mungkin kamu lupa. Coba kamu ingat-ingat lagi!"

"Aku tidak tahu," sembur Naruto agak kesal. "Lagipula, bukan urusanku kenapa dia memilih untuk pergi. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir sebelum itu." Jawab Naruto tanpa sadar akan pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya. Bibirnya terpeleset, matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Mulut Ino terbuka lebar mendengar berita hebat ini. Hubungan? Naruto dan Sasuke berhubungan? Berakhir? Hubungan pria dan wanita berakhir? Otaknya mencerna secara perlahan informasi itu hingga akhirnya dia memekik dan berkata setengah berteriak. "Kalian pacaran?" gadis itu menunjuk tepat pada hidung sahabatnya.

Naruto bergerak dari atas kursinya dan membekap mulut Ino kencang. "Jangan keras-keras!" tegurnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mulutnya memasang senyum palsu pada beberapa pegawai yang penasaran mendengar teriakan Ino.

Ino mengangguk paham, membuat Naruto melepasnya walau sedikit enggan. "Jadi, kalian benar-benar pernah pacaran?"

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa Ino diberi rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar? Tidak bisakah wanita itu berpura-pura tidak mendengar pernyataan Naruto dan melupakannya? Tentu saja tidak, desah Naruto dalam hati. "Ya," sahut Naruto dengan berat hati. "Itu dulu. _Case closed_!" tambahnya cepat menutup sesi tanya jawab itu.

"Pantas saja dia mau mengabulkan permintaanmu," seru Ino memasang pose berpikir. "Lalu, apa dia kembali untukmu?"

"Ino?" tegur Naruto melotot.

"Ok, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Kata Ino. "Tapi bagaimana jika dia kembali untukmu?"

"Tidak mungkin, dan berhenti membahas hal itu!"

Ino menyeringai kecil dan membuat tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya. "Uchiha-san akan datang siang ini."

"Untuk?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tertarik. Wanita itu harus bersembunyi agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hatinya masih belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"Pemotretan untuk melengkapi wawancara kemarin," jawab Ino.

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk dan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Dia akan menggunakan studio lima," ujar Ino. "Aku akan ikut mengawasi jalannya pemotretan nanti. Kau mau ikut?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Yakin?" goda Ino. "Sabaku akan di sana sebagai _photographer_."

"Gaara? Benarkah?" seru Naruto memekik senang. "Dia tidak memberitahu hal ini padaku." Naruto menyipitkan mata dan mendengus sebal.

"Mungkin dia ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Tetap saja membuatku sebal," ujar Naruto. "Tapi, tumben kita menggunakan jasa Gaara. Honor Gaara bukankah lumayan tinggi?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, Jiraiya-sama yang mengatur langsung untuk pemotretan kali ini. Mungkin perusahaan kita mendapat suntikan dana besar."

"Kamu pikir begitu?"

Ino lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu, tidak yakin. "Ah, malam Sabtu nanti perusahaan kita akan mengadakan jamuan formal di Hotel Tokyo. Undangannya sudah disebar lewat email kemarin, kamu sudah baca?"

"Belum," sahut Naruto. "Mendadak sekali. Dalam rangka apa?"

"Pengenalan pemegang saham baru."

"Keren."

"Ya, dan itu artinya kita bisa makan enak-gratis sepuasnya." Kekeh Ino senang. "Kita pergi bersama saja dari kantor, acaranya dimulai jam delapan malam."

"Tentu," sahut Naruto senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengatakan kabar gembira lain untukmu." Seru Ino tiba-tiba dengan senyum lebar. Matanya berkilat, jelas terlihat sangat senang.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Terlalu banyak hal baik terjadi secara bersamaan entah kenapa malah membuat hati Naruto sedikit terusik-terganggu.

"Dewan mengeluarkan kebijakan baru," sahut Ino. "Jam kerja kita dikurangi, Sabtu dan Minggu-kantor libur. Karyawan tidak boleh lembur di atas jam sepuluh malam. Bukankah itu hebat?" seru Ino.

Naruto terdiam, otaknya mencerna berita yang terdengar mustahil itu. "Kamu yakin?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Ino. "Pemberitahuannya sudah ditempel di papan pengumuman sejak kemarin pagi."

"Wow," ujar Naruto takjub, masih setengah tidak percaya.

"_Yeah_, wow." Balas Ino dengan seringai lebar. "Kita harus merayakannya, terlalu banyak hal baik terjadi di minggu ini. Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan malam Minggu nanti?"

"Tentu," sahut Naruto antusias. "Jemput aku ke apartemen?"

"Ok," janji Ino. Dan keduanya pun kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Naruto sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana bisa dia melalui dua jam pertamanya dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin pekerjaan yang menggunung di atas meja membuatnya lupa waktu. Matanya kembali melirik ke samping meja dimana masih ada beberapa map yang menumpuk disana. 'Satu jam lagi sebelum makan siang,' batinnya menyemangati. Dan tiba-tiba teleponnya berdengung nyaring, membuatnya terlonjak, dan menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Namikaze." Sahut Naruto pelan.

"Naruto, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu." Naruto mengernyit, mendengar nada genit pada suara resepsionisnya.

"Naruto?" kini suara genit resepsionis itu berganti dengan suara familiar lain yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Gaara," sahut Naruto kini tersenyum tipis. "Kamu tidak memberitahuku jika kamu ada di sini." Tegurnya sedikit kesal.

"Kejutan," kata Gaara cuek. "Mau makan siang bersama?" tawarnya.

"Tentu."

"Bagus, pekerjaanku harusnya selesai jam dua belas nanti." Kata Gaara dengan suara dalam khasnya, beberapa wanita banyak yang menyukainya karena hal itu. "Tolong jemput aku di studio lima, ok?"

"Hah?"

"_Bye_," dan Gaara menutup pembicaraan mereka. Padahal Naruto baru saja akan meminta agar mereka bertemu di lobby, untuk menghindari Sasuke tentu saja.

Naruto mendesah dan meletakkan kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit di atas meja kerjanya. Tangannya memijat tengkuknya yang terasa sangat pegal. Untung Ino sudah pergi ke studio lima sejak tadi, memastikan jika pemotretan itu berjalan lancar. Jika tidak, dia pasti melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lain atau memaksa Naruto untuk pulang.

Satu jam kemudian, disinilah Naruto berada, tepat di balik pintu ganda studio lima. Wanita itu menarik pelan pegangan pintu dan mengintip ke dalamnya, hati-hati. "Sial!" umpatnya pelan. Sasuke berdiri begitu dekat dengan Gaara. Pria itu nampak menawan dalam setelan jas rancangan Zegna, berwarna silver dengan warna dasi senada. Rambutnya disisir rapih ke belakang, pria itu sangat menggiurkan. Lihat saja mata wanita yang berada di sana, begitu memuja dan terarah lurus padanya.

Naruto memaki Gaara dalam hati, temannya itu selalu mematikan telepon genggamnya saat bekerja, jadi mau tidak mau Naruto harus menghampirinya saat ini. Tapi, jika dia melakukan itu, otomatis dia akan bertemu muka dengan Sasuke. Arghhhh, ingin rasanya Naruto berbalik pergi dan melarikan diri. Hei, kenapa dia jadi sepengecut itu? Naruto memantapkan hati, menegakkan diri, dan membuka pintu, berjalan dengan kepala tegak, begitu anggun menuju Gaara berdiri, sibuk merapihkan kameranya.

Sasuke mengamati wanita itu dengan ekor matanya. Dia mengacuhkan ocehan penata gaya yang jelas sangat tertarik padanya. Pria itu menyipitkan mata, tidak suka saat Gaara memeluk Naruto mesra. Panda itu bahkan mengecup kening Naruto, dan Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Jadi, kita akan makan dimana?" Sasuke bisa menangkap jelas isi pembicaraan mereka. Kedua tangannya terkepal, berani sekali Naruto mengacuhkannya dan bersikap manja pada pria lain. Pria yang diingatnya sebagai partner Naruto saat pesta reuni enam tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu benar-benar harus dihukum agar mengerti, Sasuke mencatatnya dalam hati.

"Di depan gedung ada restoran _western_, makanannya cukup enak." Usul Naruto pelan. Wanita itu terlihat begitu tangguh, padahal jatungnya berdebar kencang. Bulu kuduknya meremang, merasakan tatapan tajam pria bermata oniks yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya saat ini.

"Ok," sahut Gaara. Pria itu memasukkan kamera ke dalam tas kerjanya. Menyalami beberapa kru dan berbalik menghadapi Sasuke, mengulurkan tangan, sopan. "Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menjabat uluran tangan Gaara dan menjawab datar. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan teman Naruto yang lain, selain Nona Yamanaka."

Gaara mengernyit dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah masam menatap Sasuke. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya. Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya.

Naruto masih terdiam, terlalu marah untuk bereaksi. Berani benar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Apa haknya melakukan itu?

"Kami sepasang kekasih." Tukas Sasuke kemudian. Terdengar begitu mutlak. Ruangan itu kini sudah sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalamnya.

Gaara jelas terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu mengulas senyum licik menatap Naruto yang memerah marah. "Bisa anda rahasiakan hal ini, Sabaku-san." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. "Anda orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Kehidupan Naruto bisa terganggu jika hal ini diketahui oleh _paparazzi_."

"Tentu," sahut Gaara. Pria itu terlihat sedikit kecewa karena Naruto merahasiakan hal penting ini darinya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto merahasiakan hal ini."

"Gaara, ini-"

"Kami baru saja memulainya kembali," potong Sasuke berjalan memutar dan membawa tubuh kurus Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan kurang ajar dia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Gaara mengangguk. "Matsuri pasti menjerit bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Tapi, apa aku boleh mengatakan rahasia ini pada istriku?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar kata 'istri' dari mulut Gaara. "Tentu saja, bukankah kalian teman dekat Naruto."

"Kamu benar-benar penuh kejutan, Naruto." Gaara berdecak, lalu tersenyum tulus pada wanita yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan meminta tolong. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ujar Gaara salah mengerti. "Aku tidak marah, setidaknya kalian memberitahuku dulu mengenai hal ini." Andai saja Gaara mengetahui kebenarannya, dia pasti menerjang dan memukul keras Sasuke saat ini juga. "Mau bergabung makan siang dengan kami, Uchiha-san?" tawar Gaara.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke senang. Pria itu melepaskan dekapannya pada Naruto dan berjalan keluar bersama Gaara. Mereka berbincang ringan, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi, kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto. Matanya masih membaca buku menu di tangannya. "Kelihatannya semua enak," tambahnya sambil mengernyit, terlihat bingung.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam. Namun mata pria itu berbinar geli, apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia menganggap hal ini lucu? Ck, Naruto ingin sekali menyiram otak bebal Sasuke dengan air es, berharap jika hal itu bisa mendinginkan otaknya yang tidak beres.

"Biar aku yang pilihkan," sahut Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto yang terarah padanya. Sasuke memesan semangkuk chicken soup, sepiring salad bacon dan satu gelas kecil puding panna cotta untuk Naruto.

"Kamu mau memberi makan raksasa?" protes Naruto kesal. Sasuke selalu bertindak semaunya, begitu arogan dan dominan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengusap dagunya yang belum dicukur, balas menatap Naruto tajam. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat sangat berbahaya. "Kamu perlu asupan gizi, kamu terlalu kurus."

"Aku setuju," sahut Gaara cepat membuat Naruto melotot ke arahnya. "Hei, kekasihmu benar, kamu bisa sakit jika terlalu kurus." Tegur Gaara membalas Naruto yang cemberut, masam.

"Jangan membelanya!" desis Naruto.

Gaara mengangkat bahu cuek dan memilih untuk memesan segelas jus jeruk dan sepiring pasta untuknya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia memesan sepiring daging kelinci porsi kecil, dimasak ala Prancis dengan lelehan keju dan potongan kecil asparagus yang menggugah selera. Dia juga memesan sepiring salad buah dan sebotol anggur untuk melengkapi menu makan siang mereka.

"Maaf, kami tidak memiliki jenis anggur yang anda minta." Sahut pelayan wanita itu dengan suara manja dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang kalian punya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Spain wine tahun 2012," jawabnya. Pelayan wanita muda itu menatap Sasuke dengan penuh minat, ingin sekali Naruto berteriak dan memaki pada pelayan itu. Bisakah mereka bersikap profesional? Oh, kenapa juga Naruto harus marah? Setiap wanita normal pasti tidak bisa menolak pesona gelap Sasuke yang begitu seksi. Pria itu terlalu menggiurkan untuk diabaikan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa tidak rela saat wanita lain menatap mantan kekasihnya dengan tatapan lapar?

"Bawa yang kalian punya," perintah Sasuke tegas membuat Naruto terhenyak dari lamunannya. Pelayan itu membungkuk dan segera kembali lima belas menit kemudian dengan nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Makan!" kata Sasuke sedikit keras, kesal karena Naruto hanya menusuk-nusuk malas makanannya dengan garpu. "Makan, baru kamu bisa menyesap anggurmu." Tegur Sasuke menjauhkan gelas anggur milik Naruto.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dan dengan enggan memasukkan satu sendok penuh sup kental itu ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya berbinar saat rasa enak itu menyentuh indera perasanya, ia lupa betapa laparnya dia. Tatapan intimidasi Sasuke membuatnya lupa akan hal itu. Gaara dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis, melihat Naruto yang akhirnya menyantap semua supnya dengan lahap.

Gaara melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dengan anggun dia membersihkan mulut dengan _napkin_. "Sayang sekali aku harus pergi," ujarnya kecewa.

"Secepat ini?" kata Naruto protes. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku harus mengejar pesawat siang ini. Pekerjaan di Hokkaido menungguku," jelas Gaara.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," tukas Sasuke sopan.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Gaara halus. "Tolong awasi wanita jelek ini saja. Pukul jika dia tidak mau makan," ujar Gaara bercanda, sambil mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang. Sasuke menahan napas, mencoba menekan sifat _possessive_-nya melihat hal itu. "Datanglah berkunjung, Matsuri sangat merindukanmu, begitu juga anak kembarku. Kalian bisa datang bersama, mungkin?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tentu," sahut Sasuke tenang menjawab tawaran Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto tersedak, terbatuk hebat dan meminum rakus air mineralnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," Gaara berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke. "Tolong jaga Naruto." Pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke berdiri, menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang selalu bisa merontokkan pendirian kliennya agar tetap memakai jasa perusahaannya. Senyum yang dipelajarinya selama bertahun-tahun untuk menutupi topeng kehidupannya yang gelap.

Gaara kembali mengecup puncak kepala Naruto yang masih cemberut di kursinya. Wanita itu ingin sekali teriak, mengatakan jika dia tidak mau ditinggalkan seorang diri bersama Sasuke. "Jaga kesehatanmu, ok?" Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Sampai jumpa," ujar Gaara lagi sebelum berbalik pergi keluar restoran yang masih penuh pengunjung siang ini.

"Aku mau kembali ke kantor," ujar Naruto setelah kepergian Gaara.

"Makan," ujar Sasuke pelan. Tangannya sibuk memotong daging di piringnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," sahut Naruto melotot. Berani sekali Sasuke memerintahnya seperti itu.

"Makan!" bentak Sasuke lebih keras. Beruntung suasana resroran yang ramai meredam bentakannya yang keras. "Silahkan pilih, makan dengan tanganmu, atau aku akan menyuapimu dengan caraku sendiri." Katanya dengan mata berkilat, penuh janji sensual.

Naruto menelan air ludahnya cepat, hati kecilnya mencicit ketakutan hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk memasukkan potongan salad baconnya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Gadis pintar," puji Sasuke senang, ia mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan menyesapnya nikmat.

Keduanya meninggalkan restoran setelah Sasuke membayar tagihan dengan kartu kredit. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, Naruto memberikan sedikit jarak agar mereka tidak bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja.

Naruto berjalan dengan pikiran kosong, dia bahkan tidak sadar saat sebuah sepedah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sasuke berteriak dan menarik Naruto ke arahnya. Wanita itu bisa mencium harum sabun cuci pakaian Sasuke yang lembut, bercampur aroma maskulin dari parfum yang dipakai pria itu. Sasuke memeluk tubuh kurusnya erat, mulutnya memaki pengendara sepedah yang melarikan diri karena kaget dan takut.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Maaf," kata Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa kamu harus meminta maaf?" bentak Sasuke marah. "Sepedah sialan itu yang berjalan di luar jalurnya," ujarnya dengan rahang keras.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan, aku baik-baik saja." Tukas Naruto mencoba melepaskan wajahnya dari kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Berlebihan?" Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Kamu bisa terjatuh ke aspal, terluka atau hal lainnya yang bahkan tidak bisa aku katakan karena terlalu mengerikan."

Naruto menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan memutar kedua bola matamu!" ancam Sasuke berbahaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tantang Naruto marah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menyeretnya ke sebuah gang kecil, mendorong tubuh Naruto ke tembok dan memerangkapnya di sana layaknya seorang predator pada mangsanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" bentak Naruto berani, menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Dan Sasuke menciumnya di gang itu. Begitu panas, memaksa, menuntut. Naruto menjerit tertahan saat pria itu menggigit keras bibir bawahnya agar terbuka untuknya. Sasuke menciumnya liar, sebelah tangannya mengunci pergerakan tangan Naruto di atas kepala, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain menyelusup ke dalam kemeja putih milik Naruto.

Tangannya membelai perut Naruto ringan lalu beranjak naik. Naruto bergetar, tubuhnya terasa panas. Tidak, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi lagi? Mata Naruto melotot horor saat merasakan tangan Sasuke membelai payudaranya keras dan kasar. Mencubitnya dan meremasnya tanpa ampun, dan pergerakan itu berhenti seketika.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "ini yang akan terjadi jika kamu terus melawan perkataanku." Desisnya pelan, mengancam. "Jangan bermain-main dengan emosiku, Sayang." Tambahnya kini dengan nada lembut. Punggung tangannya membelai pipi Naruto sayang.

"Penolakanmu menyakitiku," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi terluka. "Kamu tidak tahu berapa besar kamu mempengaruhiku. Aku menginginkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu. Tanganku begitu gatal ingin merobek seluruh pakaianmu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu saat ini juga, di tempat ini. Aku ingin memenuhimu dengan diriku. Apa kamu mengerti?"

Naruto terdiam, mendadak sulit untuk bernapas. Dia bisa merasakan ereksi pria itu menekan keras perut rampingnya. Wanita itu takut salah mengambil langkah, dan membuat Sasuke lebih marah.

"Kamu adalah kekasihku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, pasrah. Saat ini posisinya terjepit, dia memilih untuk mengalah di peperangan ini. Dan ke depannya, Naruto akan memikirkan rencana lain agar bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

"Bagus," ujar Sasuke puas dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir Naruto. "Ayo, aku antar kamu kembali."

.

.

.

**30 Mei 2014**

Waktu berjalan cepat setelahnya. Setelah kejadian Kamis siang itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menampakkan diri di depan Naruto atau menghubunginya. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit lega juga kecewa. Yah, entah kenapa, Naruto merindukan pria itu. Mungkin dia kecewa karena Sasuke tidak meminta maaf padanya. Benarkah hal itu yang diinginkannya dari Sasuke?

Siang pun berganti malam. Malam ini adalah adalah malam jamuan formal yang diselenggarakan perusahaannya untuk pertama kali. Setiap karyawan memakai pakaian terbaiknya, dan terlihat sangat gugup juga antusias secara bersamaan.

Ino mengenakan gaun cocktail berwarna kuning lembut sebatas lutut, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai indah hingga punggung. Wanita itu mengenakan make up tipis untuk melengkapi penampilannya malam ini.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengenakan gaun di atas lutut berwarna hitam dengan potongan leher 'V' rendah. Rambutnya digelung sederhana di atas tengkuk, membuat punggung mulusnya terekspos sempurna. Wanita itu juga mengenakan make up tipis dan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna merah lembut.

Kedua wanita itu berdiri di depan meja stall, mencicipi setiap menu hingga kenyang. Dan saat itulah, pandangan Naruto bertemu dengannya. Sasuke ada di sini, menatapnya dingin dan marah. Rahangnya mengeras, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Pria itu terlihat menakutkan tapi juga begitu menawan secara bersamaan, dengan setelan tuksedo hitamnya. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?" pekik Naruto panik. Dia harus melarikan diri, Naruto tidak mau berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya lebih lama.

Naruto memutar otak dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ino, bagaimana jika kita ke klub malam ini?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Sekarang?" tanya Ino dengan mulut penuh. Musik lembut mengalun di belakang mereka. Beberapa pasangan bahkan sudah turun ke lantai dansa.

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Ok," sahut Ino cuek. "Lagipula, kita sudah mencicipi semua makanan enak di sini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Dan mereka berakhir di lantai dansa sebuah klub, malam ini. Ino menghubungi Sai untuk bergabung bersama mereka, wanita itu sudah setengah mabuk saat kekasihnya itu datang menjemputnya. Sai mendekapnya, melindungi kekasihnya dari setiap pria yang berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari Ino.

"Ino sangat beruntung," ujar Naruto dengan suara 'hik' pelan. Minuman keras itu mulai bereaksi, terlalu keras untuknya yang tidak terbiasa minum. Kepalanya berat dan pusing, perutnya mual. Dia perlu ke kamar kecil. Naruto menyambar tas tangannya, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bar dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar kecil.

Wanita itu semakin mual saat melihat dua pasangan mabuk, bercumbu, setengah telanjang, menghalangi akses masuk ke kamar kecil. Naruto lalu tersenyum culas, merogoh ke dalam tas tangannya dan mengambil telepon genggamnya.

"Hai, Sasuke?" sapa Naruto pelan.

"Naruto?"

"Hm, ini aku." Naruto kembali berjalan menjauhi kamar kecil menuju pintu keluar klub.

"Kamu mabuk?" desis Sasuke marah.

"Aku tidak mabuk!" bentak Naruto marah. "Kamu yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Dasar brengsek!" teriak Naruto keras dan akhirnya terhuyung ke pohon terdekat untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Dia terus memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga tubuhnya lemas. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengusir seorang pria mabuk yang menggodanya. Hingga suara pukulan keras itu terdengar, pria mabuk itu tersungkur akibatnya. Seseorang menarik tubuh Naruto lalu mengguncangnya keras. Naruto tidak tahu siapa orang itu, karena kesadarannya hilang sebelum dia bisa mengenalinya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari membangunkannya dari mimpi. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, kepalanya pusing. Dia meringis dan mencoba untuk duduk. Naruto memfokuskan penglihatannya, 'aku dimana?' pikirnya mulai panik.

"Sudah bangun?" suara dingin itu membuatnya menggigil takut.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Naruto balik bertanya pada Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Sasuke terlihat santai dengan celana jeans belel, kaos polo putih dan tanpa alas kaki. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, pria itu baru selesai mandi, tebak Naruto.

"Kamu menghubungiku tadi malam," cibir Sasuke sinis dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam selimutnya, memalingkan muka. "Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku?"

"Aku melacakmu dengan GPS," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kamu menguntitku?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kamu tidak mabuk seperti orang bodoh tadi malam!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto beringsut untuk duduk, matanya membulat sempurna menyadari ketelanjangannya. "Pakaianku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke lurus, meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa aku telanjang?" tanyanya menuntut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke balas bertanya dengan nada sinis, menatap dingin Naruto yang mencengkram selimutnya kuat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk ke kotak milik Fuyu. Dan untuk salah satu **_**Guest**_** saya tercinta, maaf yah kalau kesannya saya memukul rata sifat pria seperti Sasuke di sini. Tapi yakinlah, sifat brengsek Sasuke tidak lebih brengsek dari sifat saya. Namanya juga author 'brengsek', iyakan Guest tercintah...? #NgokkkkAh**

**Note : Disini Sasuke memang brengsek, tapi brengsek elegan. Authornya juga brengsek, tapi brengsek menawan. Bwuahahahaha, apaan nih?**

**Ok, selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M+ (Yg masih belum cukup umur, tolong keluar!)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typos, eyd masih terus belajar.**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

**Chapter 4 : Scars**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**30 Mei 2014**

Yamato mengangguk pelan sambil membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk bosnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas anggukan hormat itu. Pria muda itu membungkuk masuk ke dalam Mercedes sedan silvernya tanpa bicara.

Bawahan sekaligus supirnya itu tahu jika _mood_ atasannya sedang buruk saat ini. Hal itu terlihat dari rahang Sasuke yang mengeras, mulutnya terkatup rapat, jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke masih mengatupkan mulut rapat saat Yamato memarkirkan mobil di dalam garasi apartemen Sasuke di parkiran ceruk nomor tujuh. Di sana berjejer mobil milik Sasuke, SUV BMW, dua SUV Mercedes yang lebih kecil, satu buah Maybach Exelero berwarna hitam, sebuah Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita putih dan sebuah Mercedes sedan keluaran mutakhir. Sasuke sepertinya penggila mobil buatan Jerman dan Swedia.

Yamato meloncat turun dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu. "Selamat malam, Sir." Kata Yamato pada Sasuke yang keluar turun dengan anggun.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dingin. Yamato tidak ambil hati dengan sikap Sasuke karena sikap atasannya memang sudah seperti itu. Kecuali jika pria itu bertemu dengan Nona Namikaze, catatnya dalam hati. Naruto mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi berbeda dari Sasuke. Dengannya, Sasuke bisa bersikap marah, gelisah juga bahagia. Ah, sepertinya Nona itu membawa perubahan bagus pada diri bosnya. Pikir Yamato.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih menekuk dalam wajahnya. Dia melepas dasi kupu-kupunya saat memasuki lift pribadi, menekan tombol lift menuju lantai lima belas dan memasukan kode akses menuju apartemennya.

Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen, wajahnya semakin ditekuk dalam. Pria itu mengubah arah langkah kakinya menuju meja bar, membuka sebotol anggur merah dingin dan menuangkan untuk dirinya sendiri ke dalam gelas anggur kristal.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto datang ke pesta dengan pakaian terbuka seperti itu? Batin Sasuke kesal. Wanita itu tanpa sadar telah mengijinkan tatapan lapar setiap laki-laki terarah pada punggung mulus dan belahan dadanya yang rendah. "Brengsek!" maki Sasuke menggebrak keras meja bar, marah saat mengingat hal itu.

Sasuke membuka jas tuksedonya dan melemparnya asal ke kursi bar terdekat. Ia kembali mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong dengan cepat. Pria itu kembali mendesis saat ingat jika Naruto juga menghilang tepat pukul sembilan malam. "Kamu benar-benar membuatku marah, Naruto." Bisiknya dengan gigi gemertuk.

Pria itu merengut saat merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Sasuke merogoh dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana. "Naruto?" pria itu tertegun melihat nama pemanggil pada layar ponsel _touch screen-_nya.

"Hai, Sasuke?" sapa Naruto dari ujung telepon sesaat setelah Sasuke menerima panggilannya.

"Naruto?" bentak Sasuke. Pria itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya, menghela napas pendek mendengar suara Naruto yang berbeda.

"Hm, ini aku."

"Kamu mabuk?" desis Sasuke marah.

"Aku tidak mabuk!" bentak Naruto. Sasuke bisa menangkap nada marah pada suara wanita itu."Kamu yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Dasar brengsek!"

Sasuke mengumpat saat hubungan telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh Naruto. Pria itu mulai melacak keberadaan Naruto lewat GPS telepon genggamnya. "Paradise Club?" kata itu lolos dari bibir Sasuke yang bergetar marah.

Sasuke menyambar salah satu kunci mobilnya di atas nakas dekat pintu masuk. Dengan langkah lebar dia menuju lift untuk turun ke garasi. Sasuke menyalakan SUV Mercedesnya, memanaskannya sebentar sebelum menancap gas, dengan kecepatan tinggi membawa kendaraannya menuju klub malam itu.

Dengan kecepatan di atas 100 km per jam, Sasuke sampai di klub lima belas menit kemudian. Dia menyipitkan mata saat melihat Naruto membungkuk di salah satu pohon di depan klub yang temaram.

Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya keras, wajahnya kembali mengeras saat melihat seorang pria mabuk berjalan mendekat, menghampiri dan menggoda Naruto dengan perkataan vulgar. Tangan kurang ajar pria itu bahkan meremas pantat Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin naik pitam. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke membalik tubuh pria mabuk itu ke arahnya dan memukulnya keras, tepat mengenai rahang pria mabuk itu.

Pria mabuk itu tersungkur, efek alkohol juga rasa sakit pada rahangnya membuatnya pingsan di tempat.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan marahnya dari pria mabuk ke Naruto. Wanita itu bersandar tidak berdaya pada batang pohon di belakang tubuhnya. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto lalu mengguncangnya kedua bahunya keras. "Naruto?" bentak Sasuke. Wanita itu sepertinya sangat mabuk, ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas saat Sasuke memanggil nama dan mengguncang bahunya kasar.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke dalam gendongannya. Dengan langkah ringan ia membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan baik pada tubuh Naruto, Sasuke memutar kunci, menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengendarainya kembali ke apartemen mewahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Sasuke meletakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, mengeluarkan satu teko air es dari dalam kulkas dan membawanya ke ruang tengah dimana Naruto ditinggalkannya tadi.

Sasuke menuangkan air es ke dalam gelas. Pria itu memaksa Naruto untuk duduk dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali untuk membangungkannya. "Ehmmmm..." Gumam Naruto tidak jelas, masih dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Bangun!" bentak Sasuke masih menepuk-nepuk pipi wanita muda itu.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Namun tatapannya tidak fokus. "Si-siapa kau," ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Namun jari lentik itu kembali terkulai di pangkuannya, tidak bertenaga. "Sa-suke?" kata Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

Sasuke menyodorkan gelas kepada Naruto. "Minum!" bentaknya.

Naruto menggeleng enggan.

"Minum!" Sasuke kembali bicara dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk menghabiskan air es di dalan gelas itu.

"Puahhhh..." Napas Naruto tersengal, tenggorokannya sakit karena minum terlalu cepat. Matanya kemudian menyipit, mencoba fokus menatap Sasuke yang kembali menuangkan air es ke dalam gelas itu.

"Minum!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak!" raung Naruto marah, menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sasuke kembali memaksa wanita itu untuk minum. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli saat air dingin itu tumpah-ruah mengenai kemeja miliknya juga gaun yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Dingin," cicit Naruto merinding, saat gaun yang dikenakannya basah oleh air es.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir saat akan mengenakan gaun keparat ini dan mabuk di tempat itu." Desis Sasuke geram. Pria itu kemudian membopong Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya, lalu membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, bergerak dan berbalik menuju lemari, ia mengambil sebuah kaos polos dan sebuah celana training untuk pakaian ganti Naruto.

Kedua mata pria itu membulat tak percaya saat kembali. Pakaian di tangannya jatuh ke lantai, dia terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, tidak jauh di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Mata Sasuke berkabut oleh gairah saat Naruto melepas gaun seksinya, meloloskannya lewat kepala. Sial, wanita itu tidak mengenakan bra di balik gaun hitamnya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengerang saat melihat pemandangan yang terlalu menggairahkan itu. Payudara Naruto terlihat menggiurkan, puncaknya menegang, menantang. Mungkin karena air es yang membasahinya tadi.

Erangan Sasuke semakin keras saat melihat Naruto kembali melakukan hal yang sangat tidak terduga. Gadis itu melirik genit ke arahnya, berdiri dan dengan sempoyongan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ehm... kamu terangsang, huh?" bisik Naruto sensual. Alkohol membuatnya tidak sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Naruto menarik paksa Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Dengan kekuatan tersisa dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke menatapnya nyalang, gairahnya sudah mencapai puncak. Pria itu mencengkram erat seprai putih di bawahnya. Beruntung dia memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat kuat, jika tidak, dia pasti sudah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto saat ini.

"Kenapa?" goda Naruto sensual tepat di wajah Sasuke yang mengatup rapat. "Bukankah kamu menginginkanku, Sa...su-ke." Naruto menjilat bibir yang terkatup itu pelan hingga beberapa kali.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, ingin rasanya ia melilit lidah merah muda itu dengan lidahnya sendiri. Mengecap rasa dalam gua hangat bersaliva milik Naruto.

Tangan Naruto sedikit bergetar, ia mencoba untuk membuka kancing paling atas kemeja milik Sasuke. Tubuh pria itu kini menegang, matanya berkilat panik. Tangannya dengan cepat mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto, menghentikan aktifitas kurang ajar wanita muda itu atas dirinya.

"Aku tahu kamu menginginkannya," Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke dengan sensual. Mulutnya menekuk ke atas, terlihat puas saat melihat mata Sasuke kembali menggelap sekarang. "Kau menginginkanku," Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda, membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan lainnya sibuk meloloskan celana dalam renda hitam yang masih dikenakanya.

Tubuh Naruto benar-benar polos saat ini. Lidahnya menjilat kedua sisi mulut Sasuke, menggodanya. Tangannya yang lain tidak menganggur lama. Dia mengelus ereksi Sasuke yang mulai berdenyut sakit di balik celana panjang dan boxernya.

Sasuke menutup mata, napasnya memburu saat Naruto menggodanya, menyerangnya dengan berani. Sial, Sasuke tahu jika dia harus menghentikan ini sekarang, saat ini juga. Dia tidak pernah mengijinkan wanita, para subnya mengambil kuasa atas dirinya saat bercinta. Dan hal itu juga seharusnya berlaku untuk Naruto. Tapi, kenapa dia malah menyukai setiap godaan menyiksa dari wanita ini.

Kedua mata Sasuke kembali terbuka, melebar lagi, bukan karena nafsu tapi karena tegang, tubuhnya membeku. Jari mulus Naruto menyusuri dada bidangnya. Dada dengan beberapa bekas luka memanjang yang tidak mungkin hilang.

Tidak, dia harus menghentikan ini sekarang juga. Sasuke tidak pernah mengijinkan para subnya untuk melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Dia selalu mengikat kedua tangan subnya, serta menutup mata mereka saat bercinta.

Mereka bercinta sesuai dengan peraturan yang Sasuke terapkan. Para _submissive_ dilarang untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh tertentu pada diri Sasuke. Mereka terikat kontrak, dan setiap wanita hanya diberikan waktu paling lama tiga bulan untuk menjadi _submissive_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Tangan kanannya kembali menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Namun gerakannya terlambat. Naruto sudah melihatnya, melihat luka yang disembunyikan rapat oleh Sasuke selama ini.

Tatapan wanita itu kini menyendu, menatapnya lurus. "Luka apa ini?" tanya Naruto pelan. Matanya sempat menatap lurus obsidian di depannya, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan di atas tubuh pria itu.

.

.

.

**31 Mei 2014**

"Jawab aku Sasuke, kenapa aku telanjamg?" teriak Naruto marah, mencengkram erat selimut yang membalut tubuh polosnya. "Kamu mengambil kesempatan, iya-kan!" tuduhnya. Sasuke seharusnya mengantar Naruto ke rumahnya jika memang berniat baik. Bukan malah membawa dan menelanjanginya di kamar pria itu, batin Naruto protes. "Kamu pasti melakukan sesuatu," ujar Naruto keras kepala.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia tertawa. Tertawa geli, tawanya semakin keras saat melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto. Sasuke berjalan santai menuju tempat tidur, dengan mata berkilat. Terlihat angkuh, dominan dan menggiurkan.

"Seharusnya kamu mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Sayang." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Kamu pasti sangat kaget jika mengingatnya." Sasuke menggosok dagunya yang mulai ditumbuhi janggut tipis. Sudah dua hari dia tidak bercukur, tapi janggut tipis itu malah membuatnya terlihat lebih berbahaya juga seksi.

Naruto beringsut mundur saat Sasuke duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu bisa sangat-liar," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda. "Ah, seharusnya aku mendapat ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongmu dari pria mabuk itu. Iya kan?" yeah, pria ini sangat sulit ditebak. Dengan mudah dia berubah _mood_, mengganti topik pembicaraan sesuai keinginannya.

"Hah?"

Sasuke berdecak, main-main. "Jangan bilang jika kamu juga tidak ingat hal itu."

"Brengsek, katakan saja apa yang terjadi tadi malam!" desis Naruto dengan wajah memerah, marah.

"Kamu coba ingat-ingat saja, aku malas mengatakannya." Sahut Sasuke cuek. "Ah, aku lupa satu hal." Serunya. Dalam gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto ke arahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman panas. "Selamat pagi," ujarnya sensual sebelum beranjak pergi.

Naruto hanya bisa berteriak marah pada punggung Sasuke yang berjalan angkuh meninggalkannya seorang diri. Wanita itu mencoba duduk, tidak ada rasa sakit atau ngilu di daerah kewanitaannya. Pasti tidak terjadi apapun tadi malam, pikirnya lega.

Naruto menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari pakaiannya. Tidak ada, pakaiannya tidak ada. Wanita itu mengerang, menyerah dan memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, pintu pertama yang dibukanya ternyata bukan kamar mandi. Tapi ruangan lain yang berfungsi sebagai lemari pakaian Sasuke.

Kemeja, jas, serta celana tergantung sangat rapih, diurutkan sesuai warna. Di sana juga ada satu buah lemari berukuran besar, berisi kaos yang terlipat sama rapihnya di dekat lemari lain. Di sudut lain terdapat lemari sepatu dengan berbagai merk terkenal. Di sisi lain, terdapat meja kaca tempat penyimpanan jam tangan serta kaca mata mahal. "Kenapa pria memiliki pakaian sebanyak ini?" keluh Naruto. Ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, berpikir dengan alis bertaut. "Apa dia sudah pernah memakai semuanya?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya cepat, lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia kembali berjalan dan membuka pintu lain di ruangan itu, Naruto mendesah lega. Sebuah kamar mandi besar bernuansa elegan, lengkap dengan _bathtub_ berada di balik pintu itu. Wanita itu mandi cepat, menggunakan shampo, sabun bahkan sikat gigi milik Sasuke. Naruto juga menggunakan handuk milik pria itu.

Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit tubuh dan rambutnya. Ia berjalan ke ruang pakaian Sasuke. Mengambil sebuah kemeja dan sebuah celana boxer lalu memakainya cepat.

Kemeja itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Celana boxer yang dikenakannya saja tertutupi oleh panjang kemeja yang menggantung hingga lututnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terusik saat Naruto datang dengan sikap bermusuhan. Pria itu tetap menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang, mengabaikan Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mengabaikanku, hah?" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Bibirnya hanya mendengus saat melihat Naruto. "Duduk!" katanya sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak lapar," desis Naruto.

Pria itu kembali melirik ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat saat mendengar nyanyian perut Naruto yang kini menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya. "Perutmu sepertinya memiliki pendapat lain," kata Sasuke dengan binar geli di matanya.

Naruto berdecak, mendudukkan pantatnya dengan keras pada kursi makan. Sasuke mendorong piring berisi _sandwich_ _bacon_ pada Naruto dan menuangkan segelas kopi untuknya. "Gula?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng. "Susu?" Naruto mengeleng lagi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kembali menyodorkan cangkir kopi pada Naruto.

Wanita itu melahap sarapannya dengan rakus. Dia kelaparan, isi perutnya terkuras habis tadi malam. "Mau lagi?" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk malu, membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas karenanya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah _sandwich_ lagi dan memberikanya pada Naruto. Pria itu mengamati Naruto, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah serbet, dengan intim mengelap lembut sudut bibir Naruto. "Kau makan seperti anak kecil," ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menyesap kopinya.

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Naruto. Ok, sepertinya perut yang sudah terisi penuh mengembalikan kekuatan Naruto yang meluap-luap untuk kembali bertempur.

Sasuke diam.

"Baik, kita ganti pertanyaannya." Ujar Naruto lelah. "Kenapa kamu bisa berada di pesta tadi malam? Yang aku tahu, pesta itu hanya untuk kalangan di perusahaan saja."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, "aku berhak berada di sana." Jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto menyempitkan mata. "Maksudnya?"

"Seharusnya kau berada di pesta sialan itu sampai akhir," yeah... Sasuke kembali emosi. "Jika kamu dan gaun sialanmu itu tetap di sana hingga akhir, kamu pasti tahu alasanku kenapa berada di pesta itu tadi malam."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Apa maksudnya dengan gaun sialan? Naruto menyukai gaun itu, membuat dirinya lebih percaya diri. "Oh, jangan bilang kamu anggota dewan baru." Katanya tak percaya. Naruto menebak dalam hati jika Sasuke mungkin mengenal salah satu dewan baru perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek. "Begitulah."

"Jadi kamu bosku!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Dia jelas tidak percaya.

"Pada dasarnya aku ini bos dari bos, bos, dan bosmu." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Brengsek," umpat Naruto. "Kamu membeli perusahaan tempatku bekerja?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya?" raung Naruto tidak terima. Akhirnya ia mengerti, peraturan baru, dan pesta itu pasti dibuat oleh Sasuke.

"Karena aku bisa!" bentak Sasuke angkuh. "Perusahaan itu sangat menjanjikan, sayangnya tidak berkembang. Aku membelinya karena perusahaan itu sangat menguntungkan."

"Alasan," dengus Naruto. "Sudahlah lupakan. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentang kekayaanmu itu." Katanya dengan pandangan muram.

Sasuke mencebikkan bibir, mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas. "Terserah, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman."

Naruto tertawa histeris. "Nyaman huh," katanya sinis. "Lalu, dimana kamu tidur tadi malam?"

"Di tempat tidurku," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Ja-jadi kamu tidur bersamaku tadi malam?" Naruto melotot ngeri.

"Hn."

"Dengan kondisiku yang telanjang?" Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dirinya mendadak panas dingin. Keringat dingin meluncur turun di dadanya.

"Hn."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" bentak Naruto kesal.

Ini dia, batin Sasuke senang. "Itu untuk kamu cari tahu," ujar Sasuke tenang. Batin pria itu meloncat senang saat melihat wajah Naruto yang mendadak pucat. Naruto tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Persetan dengan itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Namikaze!" desis Sasuke dingin. "Kamu tahu aku bukan pria sabar," tambahnya berbahaya.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika langsung takut akan tatapan tajam Sasuke saat ini. Wanita itu berdiri menantang, berkacak pinggang. Tidak sadar jika tindakannya itu membuat payudaranya tercetak jelas pada kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis, menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan lapar. "Hati-hati dengan gerakanmu, Namikaze. Aku sudah menahan diri sejak tadi malam."

Naruto melangkah mundur, ucapan dingin Sasuke tadi berhasil membuat tubuhnya merinding ngeri. Wanita itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, dengan gerakan berbahaya berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Aku tahu jika kamu juga menginginkanku, bukan begitu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke berbisik sensual.

Naruto memalingkan muka, hatinya gamang. Benarkah dia menginginkan Sasuke? Tapi, bukankah Naruto sudah tidak memiliki hati untuk pria ini? Kenapa dia malah menjadi bingung sekarang. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar saat Sasuke berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Menarik handuk yang melilit rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. "Lihat aku!" kata Sasuke. Jemarinya mengangkat dagu Naruto, membuat bola mata sapphire itu terarah lurus pada obsidiannya. "Kamu menginginkanku," ujar Sasuke mutlak.

Hening.

Oh, Naruto tahu jika hati kecilnya sangat mendambakan Sasuke. Rasa sayang dan cinta itu masih bercokol begitu kuat di hatinya. Namun bagaimana Naruto bisa memutuskan jika ia tidak bisa berpikiran jernih. Ia sangat menginginkan Sasuke. Penolakannya terhadap Sasuke adalah caranya untuk melindungi diri agar tidak kembali sakit hati.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke kembali menyakitinya? Batin Naruto bimbang. Apakah Naruto mampu bertahan jika Sasuke kembali menghacurkan kepercayaan dan cintanya?

"Kamu menginginkanku." Bisik Sasuke lagi semakin lembut.

"Ya," sahut Naruto pada akhirnya, terdengar serak. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia meloloskan kata itu dari bibirnya. Apa mungkin pengaruh dari tatapan mata Sasuke? Naruto pun tidak tahu.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum tulus. Pria itu mencium lembut bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Bibirnya beralih pada kening, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, dan dagu Naruto. "Aku menginginkanmu, ijinkan aku bercinta denganmu." Pinta Sasuke parau.

"Ya," sahut Naruto pelan. "Ya."

Semua setelahnya terasa kabur untuk Naruto. Sasuke mengayun tubuh Naruto, membawanya di atas bahu seperti karung beras. Naruto memekik kaget. Ya ampun, tidak bisakah Sasuke bersikap normal? Kaki Naruto bergerak liar, mulutnya memohon untuk diturunkan.

Wanita itu menjerit saat Sasuke memukul pantatnya keras hingga beberapa kali saat ia membawanya ke dalam kamar tidur pria itu, dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke bahkan membuka dengan pelan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, perlahan, menikmati perubahan mimik kekasihnya. "Kau mengenakan boxer milikku?" Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan pakaian dalam dan gaunku."

"Anko mencucinya," jawab Sasuke di potongan leher Naruto. Wanita itu melenguh panjang saat lidah ahli Sasuke menjilat cuping telinganya yang ternyata sangat sensitif. Tangannya pun bergerak lincah meloloskan celana boxer itu dari tubuh Naruto. Wanita itu kini telanjang, begitu polos di depan Sasuke.

"A-Anko?"

"Hn," Sasuke membelai tubuh wanita itu intim. Menghirup aroma sabun miliknya pada kulit Naruto. "Dia pengurus rumah tanggaku." Jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto bernapas lega. "Kau menggunakan sabun dan shampo milikku?"

"Hmmm..." jawab Naruto tidak jelas, mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak bisa bicara jelas jika Sasuke terus memberikan servis pada kedua payudaranya yang sangat sensitif.

"Arghhh..." Naruto menjerit saat Sasuke menggigit puting payudaranya. Pria itu melancarkan serangannya. Mencium keras mulut Naruto, mengecap rasa pada mulutnya.

.

.

.

Punggung Naruto melengkung ke atas saat Sasuke membelai perutnya dengan lidah. Terus turun. Turun. Terus turum menuju tempat tersembunyinya. Ini tidak adil, batin Naruto. Tubuh telanjangnya tak berdaya dalam kurungan Sasuke yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Tidak!" jerit Naruto saat Sasuke membelai daerah itu tanpa rasa jijik. Mengecup, menciumnya begitu intim. Perut Naruto bergolak, bergelenyar aneh saat mendapat rangsangan itu.

Sasuke kembali menciumnya, mencium bagian dalam pahanya, turun hingga kaki Naruto. Wanita itu terengah, napasmya tidak teratur, yang dilakukan Sasuke terlalu sensual dan ini pengalaman pertama untuk Naruto.

Naruto mencengkram seprai dan menutup mata saat mulut Sasuke kembali naik ke atas. Menggoda daerah intimnya tanpa belas kasihan. Kepala Naruto bergerak gelisah, dan dalam jeritan panjang, wanita itu terpuaskan. Sasuke berhasil membuatnya orgasme. Bagaimana bisa? Pikir Naruto. Teman-teman wanitanya sering mengatakan jika seorang pria jarang mampu membuat wanita orgasme pada pengalaman pertama wanita itu.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," pinta Naruto dengan mata berkabut. Bukankah bercinta berarti saling memuaskan satu sama lain?

Sasuke menggeleng, menolak. "Tidak," katanya parau. "Kita akan bercinta sesuai dengan aturanku." Pria itu mengecup leher Naruto sensual.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya nyaris tak percaya. Gairahnya mendadak hilang mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa meyentuhku tanpa seijinku." Jelas Sasuke lalu mengecup bibir Naruto. Namun wanita itu memalingkan muka, membuat bibir Sasuke hanya mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"Jadi, aku hanya budak seks-mu yang harus mematuhi peraturan konyolmu?" ujar Naruto dingin.

"Ya ampun!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Pria itu bergerak cepat, berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan tatapan marah. "Pada saat seperti ini kamu masih mau bertengkar denganku?"

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar," balas Naruto sengit. "Aku hanya tidak suka jika harus terikat peraturan konyolmu itu. Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?" bentak Naruto. "Apa kamu selalu melarang kekasihmu untuk menyentuhmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih selain kau!" teriak Sasuke keras.

"Bohong!" jerit Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap wanita-wanita itu sebagai kekasih," erang Sasuke. "Mereka hanya _submissive_, tidak lebih."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Naruto bertanya lirih.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, beberapa umpatan kasar lolos dari mulutnya. "Kau bisa mencari artinya di internet," sahut Sasuke sinis.

"Oh, aku pasti mencarinya." Kata Naruto terdengar pedas. Dengan cepat dia meraih kemeja yang teronggok di lantai dan memakainya cepat. "Jadi, berapa banyak jumlah partner seksmu itu, Sasuke?"

"Lima belas." Lagi-lagi dia membentak.

"Oh... ya... ampun," bisik Naruto. "Dan mereka semua melayanimu?"

"Ya, mereka bertugas melayani kebutuhanku. Dengar Naruto, mereka bukan kekasihku, ok. Mereka terikat perjanjian dalam hubungan kami. Mereka bertugas melayaniku dan selama itu, aku memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka."

"Apa bedanya mereka denganku?" raung Naruto tidak terima. Perasaan dingin yang tidak bisa dijelaskan menyapu hati Naruto. Betul, ia cemburu. Sangat cemburu dan merasa tidak berharga.

"Kamu tidak sama dengan mereka," bentak Sasuke. "Bisakah kau melupakan hal ini. Lagipula aku melakukannya saat di Seattle."

"Kamu pikir aku bisa menerima alasan bodoh itu? Ya ampun, Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima hal ini dengan mudah sementara kau memperlakukanku sama dengan mereka."

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak sama." Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto dan menguncangnya keras. "Hanya kamu yang aku akui sebagai kekasih, hanya kamu Naruto. Tidak dengan yang lain." Sasuke bergerak gelisah, bolak-balik.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku untuk menyentuhmu."

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Sasuke. Pria itu kembali menutup diri.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya lirih. "Dengar Sasuke, aku hanya ingin kejujuran darimu. Itu syarat dariku jika kamu mau hubungan kita kembali dimulai. Aku ingin tahu alasannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu. Jika aku juga tidak bisa menyentuhmu, lalu apa bedanya aku dengan mereka?"

Hening.

Ia menghela napas panjang saat Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. "Sudahlah, Sasuke." Naruto menepis kedua tangan Sasuke pada bahunya. "Aku harus memikirkan ulang hal ini. Dimana pakaianku?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku ingin pakaianku." Desak Naruto tidak sabar. "Aku tidak peduli jika pakaianku masih basah, aku akan tetap memakainya." Kata Naruto tegas. Dia tidak mungkin pulang mengenakan kemeja Sasuke.

"Kamu bisa menggunakan pakaian yang ada di kamar tamu," kata Sasuke lirih tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto kembali menyipitkan mata, membalas dengan nada dingin. "Kamu bahkan membelikan pakaian untuk budak-budakmu?"

"Aku membelikannya untukmu!" teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Aku tidak mungkin membelikan wanita lain barang sementara saat ini aku menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Kamu bisa saja melakukan hal itu!" ejek Naruto tajam.

"Kamar tamu ada di lantai dua, dan Yamato akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran tidak berguna ini.

Naruto terduduk di sisi tempat tidur. Pertengkarannya barusan membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak yakin bisa berbagi dengan masa lalu pria itu. Naruto mendesah pasrah. Ia menyeret kakinya, melewati satu per satu anak tangga. Ada dua buah pintu di lantai dua. Wanita itu mengernyit, bingung kamar mana yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Pria itu terlalu banyak memiliki rahasia, Naruto tidak tahu kejutan apalagi yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto memutar pegangan pintu pertama yang ternyata terkunci. Ia berbalik, membuka dengan mudah pintu yang lain. Kamar tamu itu sangat besar, walau tidak sebesar kamar tidur milik Sasuke. Dekorasinya benar-benar sesuai dengan selera Naruto. Sebuah tempat tidur klasik dengan tiang dan kanopi diletakkan di tengah ruangan.

Sebuah meja konsol untuk lampu diletakkan di kanan kiri tempat tidur. Meja _credenza_ antik yang berfungsi sebagai meja rias ada di sudut ruangan. Cermin riasnya tidak kalah besar, berpigura besi dengan _design_ rumit. Kamar itu juga memiliki rak penuh buku, andai saja Naruto dalam _mood_ yang baik, dia pasti betah berlama-lama di kamar ini, dan mencari tahu buku apa saja yang ada di rak itu.

Naruto berjalan menuju lemari bergaya klasik dengan pintu ganda. Matanya membulat sempurna, lemari itu penuh dengan pakaian bermerk. "Dia benar-benar gila," kata Naruto sebal. Wanita itu meraih asal salah satu _dress_ selutut berwarna hijau lembut dari dalam lemari. Bahan pakaian itu terasa dingin dan lembut di tangannya.

Ia memutar bola matanya saat melihat harga pada label yang masih menempel di pakaian itu. Lima ribu dolar, batinnya sinis. Ia juga menemukan beberapa pasang pakaian dalam di dalam laci lemari itu yang juga sama berharga fantastis. Naruto melepas label harga pada tiap pakaian dan dengan cepat mengenakannya.

Naruto tidak menemukan Sasuke saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun Yamato, supir Sasuke sudah menunggunya di depan lift. "Saya akan mengantar anda pulang, Namikaze-san."

"Tolong, panggil saya Naruto saja."

Yamato tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk sopan dan menekan tombol lift untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

Yamato mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat namun hati-hati. Pria itu tidak banyak bicara, catat Naruto dalam hati. Itu bagus, Naruto memang perlu menenangkan diri. Dia tidak yakin jika dia bisa menjadi teman ngobrol yang baik saat ini. Yamato menghentikan kendaraannya, memarkirnya dengan mulus di depan gedung apartemen Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Yamato-san." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat Yamato membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Yamato kembali mengangguk hormat saat Naruto turun. "Tuan Uchiha adalah orang baik," kata Yamato tiba-tiba, pernyataannya itu sukses membuat Naruto kaget. "Anda harus memberinya kesempatan." Tambah Yamato lagi setelahnya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia terlalu kaget mendengar pernyataan Yamato barusan. Ia menarik napas panjang, berharap jika dua hari waktu liburnya bisa dia gunakan untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Andai saja Naruto ingat apa yang dilihatnya saat dia mabuk tadi malam. Mungkin pikirannya tidak akan sekacau saat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
